


東風吹綠漸冥冥

by aLady



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Godfather Zach, High School, M/M, Omega!Chris Pine, Pinto, Sugar Daddy, mob, student chris
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 警告：包養／慶鵬／NC-17／ABO／宅鬥／我流ABO設定派派跟Karl從小相依為命，Karl是派派的大哥哥，為了養派派到了三十歲才真的有時間去念大學，但是又被醫學院的學費給困擾住，派派是個呆呆高2生，為了幫助哥哥，所以偷偷去打工，結果意外被包養的故事～既然Omega都有第一次，我認為他們也應該有處女膜才對！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 設定：卡爾30歲，派派18歲，黑道慶佬28歲（吧）
> 
> 這篇可能對話會比敘述多吧？！不知～

 

1

 

「真的嗎？Gary，這個打工真的一天就可以賺這麼多？」Chris半信半疑。

 

當他說他要打工幫哥哥籌學費，Gary立刻就推薦他這個工作，說是一天甚至是幾個小時就可以賺到好幾千塊美金！這樣他只要上幾次工就可以賺到Karl的學費，甚至連自己的學費都省下來了──Karl堅持要讓他讀貴貴的私立學校，說這樣對他這個Omega比較安全──如果好一點，房租也不用愁了。

 

「真的啦！Chris！相信我！」Gary暗自地笑了。他在學校裡最討厭的就是Chris，因為Chris雖然是個死窮鬼，可是書讀得好，運動也不賴，也不宅，尤其是那個陽光般的笑容不知迷倒多少女同學……還有男同學，那些Alpha啦Beta都很喜歡Chris，明明是個Omega，居然這麼受歡迎，真是嫉妒死他了。於是他想到這個辦法，可以把Chris毀掉，只要Chris去了，他就不相信之後Chris成績還可以這麼好！「你只要陪客人吃吃飯，聊聊天就好了！」

 

「嗯！謝謝你唷！Gary，拜託你不要跟別人說喔！尤其是Karl，如果他知道我偷偷打工會很生氣的！」他就是怕Karl擔心又生氣。

 

他幾乎可以聽到Karl衝著他大叫：「我賺錢是給你讀書的不是給你去打工賺錢給我付學費的好嗎？！」

 

Chris想到就覺得頭痛。

 

「當然不會啦！我很有義氣的！」Gary才不會笨到跟Karl說哩！他又不是笨蛋，要人家來壞他好事。

 

「啊！我快要遲到了，Gary，先不說了，謝謝你喔！我先去打工了！」Chris說完，就趕快騎上他的腳踏車離開了。

 

而Gary在後面笑著，「哼！看你之後還笑不笑得出來！」

 

***

 

Chris氣喘吁吁地跑上樓，終於找到這家餐廳了，只不過看到餐廳時他簡直嚇了一跳，天啊也太高檔了吧！這餐廳好像是五星級的耶！不過既然Gary說幾個小時就可以賺到這麼多錢，他的客人是有錢人所以一定也吃得起這裡。

 

只是他現在彆扭得不知道該不該走進去。

 

這時候一個穿著合身西裝的黑髮男人從裡面看到了他，便走了出來抓住他的手臂，「怎麼讓我們等這麼久呢？還好老闆臨時有事不能來吃飯，否則他一定會很生氣！」

 

Chris聽到對方不能來，下巴都掉了一半，「對……對不起……」他都已經盡量趕過來了，連制服都來不及換……

 

「來，跟我來。」

 

「去、去哪──」Chris還沒會意過來，就被拉出去餐廳外了。

 

「來，上車。」黑髮男人幾乎是一開車門就把Chris往裡塞。把他推進車廂後，黑髮男人上了前座，跟旁邊的司機說：「開車。」

 

Chris就這樣胡哩糊塗地被載走了。

 

等到Chris再次回過神來，他已經被推進一間漂亮的房間裡。

 

他轉過身，想要到門外問事情，畢竟他的腳踏車……還在餐廳外面，如果被偷就得不償失了。可是他發現門已經被鎖住了，根本打不開。Chris急了，瘋狂地敲門想要別人過來開門，但是沒有人回應他。

 

Chris有點害怕，這到底是怎麼回事？他怎麼就到這裡來了？這些人到底是什麼人？Chris很害怕又很累，但是看到房間內有這麼多書，他實在受不了了，就拿了個一本出來看，再看到房間內這張精緻的大床如此柔軟，他不禁躺了上去。

 

「天啊！這是我睡過最軟的床了！」他驚嘆道。

 

沒多久，這個呆呆的Chris就看書看到睡著了。

 

等他醒來的時候，他發現好像有人在觸碰他的後頸。那種來來回回，細細觸碰的感覺讓Chris覺得有點癢，又有點兒舒服。

 

但是想到這個摸他的人到底是誰，這個問題就他心跳加快。

 

「醒了嗎？」

 

這句話嚇得Chris突然渾身僵硬。

 

「你看起來很緊張。不用害怕，來，起來看我。」

 

Chris默默地照做了，他起身並轉身，但頭低低的，不敢看那個人。

 

「抬起頭來。」那人又命令道。

 

「……」Chris慢慢地抬頭，當他的視線與面前這個粗眉黑髮的男人對上時，他瞬間忘記自己身在何處。

 

而那男人似乎也一時失去說話的能力，兩個人就這樣互相對看，直到Chris又害羞低下頭去。

 

那男人立刻用手托住Chris的下巴，迫使他再度抬頭。

 

「你很漂亮。」

 

「……」Chris不知道該回些什麼，只是咬著自己的下唇。

 

黑髮男人覺得他這樣的動作羞澀得可愛，便笑了。

 

「是個Omega，氣味也很好聞，你看《尤利西斯》？這本書不好懂呢！」

 

Chris滿臉通紅，紅到脖子上去了。黑髮男人很想要立刻把他的上衣脫掉，看看是否連胸前都紅了。

 

「我……我以前讀過，但是沒讀完，看到你有，就跟你借來看了……對不起……」

 

「不用跟我道歉，既然你喜歡，這本就送你！」

 

聽到關鍵字，Chris眼睛突然睜得大大的，「真的嗎？可是這是初版！」

 

「真的，我說過的話從來沒有假的，也不反悔。」

 

「那……謝謝你！」

 

「你喜歡看書，就繼續看吧！我今天只想看你讀書的樣子，不做什麼事，晚點你就可以走了。」

 

「真的嗎？謝謝你！」這工作太棒了！只要看書就好！真是太棒的工作！但是想到薪水，他又開始擔心，「那個……請問……」

 

「什麼事？」

 

「我的薪水……」他弱弱地問。

 

「你別擔心，我會給你的，就會給你，你只要做到我要求的就好了。來，看書吧！」

 

「好……」Chris想起身到旁邊的椅子上看書，卻馬上又被黑髮男人拉回床上，甚至掉進他的懷裡。

 

「唔……」

 

「你在這裡看就好了，不用到別的地方去，我想要你在這裡。」

 

「嗯好……」他再度起身，稍微整理自己的衣服之後，準備翻開書來看。Chris幾乎是一翻開書就進入書中世界，以至於沒發現黑髮男人跟他說話，直到他被黑髮男人環抱住。

 

Chris嚇得身體都僵了。

 

「我以前沒看過你，你叫什麼名字？」

 

「我……我叫Chris。」

 

「很好，很美的名字。」黑髮男人說，「你可以叫我Zach。」

 

「好，Zach先生。」

 

「只要Zach就好。」

 

「……Zach。」

 

「很好。」

 

「好，接下來，讓我抱抱你。」

 

「……」Chris覺得怪怪的，可是為了那幾千塊錢，他還是決定豁出去。

 

Zach感覺得出來Chris很緊張，因為他整個身體都是僵硬的。

 

「你好特別，」Zach說，畢竟現在很少會有出來做的還特地弄套知名學校的制服出來做，不過這道是很符合他的癖好，「你的臉蛋也很美，今年幾歲？」

 

「剛……十八……」

 

剛十八？

 

「怎麼會出來做這個？」剛十八？肯定是缺錢用才出來做這個。

 

「我……我跟我哥哥相依為命，他把我帶大，現在好不容易考到醫學院，但是學費太貴，我們付不起……我想給他驚喜，所以我救出來打工了……」

 

「你肯定很愛你哥哥。」不然不會出來賣。

 

「對呀！我很愛他！世界上對我最好的就是Karl了！」

 

「這樣吧！你以後天天來，只要你來，我就給你薪水。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「我要你每天都來我這，給我看點書什麼的，只要你來，我就會付你薪水。」Zach對這個呆呆的，氣味聞起來很香很美好，擁有著漂亮藍眼睛的Omega很有感覺，他甚至想要包養他，但是弄清楚底細之後，他才打算正式包養他。

 

「真……真的！」Chris睜大了眼睛，臉上滿是感激之情。「謝謝！謝謝！」但Chris隨即又低下頭。

 

「怎麼了？對於工作內容不滿意嗎？」

 

「啊！不是，只是我不知道這裡怎麼過來，而我的腳踏車還在餐廳外……」

 

「這是小事情，你的腳踏車我會派人幫你拿，而每天我的助理會過去接你過來，別擔心。」

 

「好。」

 

「很好，現在，繼續看書吧！」

 

Chris隨即陷入讀書模式。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章有強X情節，請慎入。  
> 明天應該來個聖誕祝賀文？！

2

Gary驚訝地看著眼前笑容燦爛的Chris感到生氣。

 

「Chris！你昨天怎麼沒有去！害我被我朋友罵了！」昨天他的皮條朋友生氣地打過來質問他「老主顧很生氣！他很想要那個男孩！想辦法今天讓他過來！」

 

 Gary滿腹被罵的委屈，今天又看到Chris笑盈盈的樣子，讓他更生氣了。

 

「咦？」Chris搔搔頭，「我昨天去了呀！而且那個人對我很好耶！我們只有看書，沒別的。」

 

「原來這傢伙接錯客人！」Gary在心中翻了個大白眼。

 

「你接錯客人了啦！」Gary說，「我朋友說你沒有去！他昨天打電話罵我，要我今天一定讓你過去！」

 

Chris皺眉，「你被罵還好嗎？」他滿關心Gary的，讓Gary都快有點不好意思了，「可是今天我也跟那個客人約好了耶……」Zach說今天要給他看簡奧斯丁《傲慢與偏見》的初版……

 

「不管啦！你一定要去！」

 

「可是……」

 

「Chris，拜託啦！不然我朋友會很生氣，這樣之後你也接不到這麼好的工作了！」

 

Chris抿了抿唇，想一想也是，如果之後接不到工作，他的錢又還不夠怎麼辦？何況他有點想買房子－－照他昨天計算，每天都拿到薪水的話，一個月多之後也許買得起房子──不過如果可以接兩份工呢？這樣應該能更快存到錢！

 

「Gary，對方約幾點呢？」

 

「下午一點。」

 

「可是那時候要上課耶！」Chris驚呼。

 

「不管啦！你就去這次吧！」

 

「……」Chris想著，他跟Zach約五點，如果可以早點結束工作，他一定趕得上跟Zach的約，為了錢逃課一次，應該還好……

 

不管啦！豁出去！有錢能使鬼推磨！逃一兩次課也不會對他的課業有所影響！

 

「好吧！」

 

「你答應了！太好了！」Gary假惺惺地笑著。

 

***

 

Chris依約到了指定地點，對方要他在接待室坐一下，他就在那裏看起書來了。他覺得這個地方很香，有一種香氣，但他不知道為什麼大概過了五分鐘之後，身體感到非常燥熱，身體發軟，下腹還開始分泌液體……

 

覺得大事不妙的Chris趕緊拿出昨天Zach給他的手機，想要打給Gary請他幫忙，因為他好像意外發情了，但是因為手太無力，他按錯電話號碼，他自己甚至沒注意到。

 

「Hello？」

 

Chris甚至沒聽出對方的聲音。

 

「Gary……幫幫我……」

 

電話那頭的人只聽到一陣倒地聲，還有手機滑到別處的聲音，電話裡的人急切地問道：「Chris？怎麼了？還好嗎？」

 

只聽到Chris的聲音，「啊……手機滑到椅子底下了……Gary……我好像沒算好，我……我今天突然發情了……唔……動不了……手機……啊……」

 

腰肢突然被雙手觸碰，Chris不禁驚呼。

 

因為發情，他現在對任何事情都格外敏感。

 

「終於等到你了，寶貝。」

 

他轉過頭看，是一個上了年紀的灰髮男子。等一下，這個人好像學校裡的Marcus主任。

 

「什麼……」因為對發釋出Alpha信息素，讓Chris意識更模糊了，甚至不自覺地把身體貼過去。

 

「乖，寶貝，我會好好疼你的……」

 

「不是吃飯就好了嗎……」Chris覺得腦袋好混沌，但他還記得工作內容。

 

「是呀，昨天是這樣沒錯，昨天你讓我餓著了，今天我就要吃飽飽……」Marcus湊近Chris腺體的地方大力地吸了一下，「嗯，非常好聞，很純淨的味道，你以後就是我的了……」

 

「什麼……」終於察覺到不對勁的Chris使出全力想掙扎，但這點力道對於Alpha來說根本是蜻蜓點水。

 

「不要，這跟說好的不一樣……」Chris滿臉通紅，眼裡充滿霧氣。

 

「寶貝，這就是說好的。」Marcus拿出皮製束帶，把Chris的手給綑住了。

 

看著裂物不斷扭動的身軀，他決定壓上去把他固定住，Chris現在真是無處可逃了，只能眼睜睜地看著制服的上衣被扯開，褲子被脫掉。

 

看著這個狀況，原本眼裡已經布滿水氣的Chris現在真的哭了。看得Marcus更滿意了。

 

Marcus毫不客氣地用兩根手指探訪幽徑，「你已經好濕了呢！」

 

從未被任何人探訪過的地帶如今被兩根手指侵入，讓Chris不禁渾身顫抖。而Marcus很滿意地看著身下人的狀況，又動了動他的手指，在內壁裡摳呀摳，甚至還放了個振動玩具進去，弄得Chris想要哭叫。

 

而Marcus用著欣賞的角度欣賞著Chris的淫樣。這個孩子打從入學他就已經看上眼了，可惜一直沒有機會下手，這次有這基會他當然不能放過，絕對要讓這個孩子成為他的後宮佳麗。

 

正當Marcus想要脫掉褲子時，房間的門應聲倒地。

 

「是誰！」Marcus怒道。

 

Chris用模糊的眼光看了對方，是Zach的隨扈，也是昨天把他帶到Zach面前的男人──John。

 

John看到Chris在地上受苦受難的樣子，眉頭深鎖，他舉起槍指著Marcus，「你，老頭，站起來，離那孩子遠點！」

 

Marcus心有不甘地照做了。

 

接著，John拿了床上的被子把Chris包好，把他單手抱住。包裹他時看到了掉在椅子下的手機，撿起來跟電話那頭的人咕噥了幾句就把手機收起來了。

 

「孩子，撐著點。」但John覺得這個孩子應該已經失去思考能力了。

 

Marcus見來人其實只有John，沒有其他打手，便想上去跟他拚了，沒想到John單手就可以打趴他，不對，是一記腿。

 

Marcus抱著肚子跌坐在地上，吃驚地看著玻璃落地窗外的直升機，才驚覺自己可能惹不對人，於是他只能眼巴巴地看著John用子彈打碎玻璃窗，還抱著他甜美的獵物跳上直升機。上直升機前，John惡狠狠地回過頭，冷笑著用槍指著他。Marcus能感覺對方是指著他的額頭，他不禁渾身冒冷汗。

 

一切都好像動作片一樣！

 

而後Marcus馬上收到一張支票跟一張黑底燙金的精製卡片。

 

「很抱歉弄壞您的居家設備，這是我們的賠償金與腳踏車保管金。　　──Z. Quinto」

 

看完屬名Marcus立馬嚇尿了。

 

原來他惹到了不該惹的人！他寧願不要得到那孩子，也不要拿性命開玩笑。


	3. Chapter 3

3

自從看到Chris，Zach就不自覺地想要親近他，只要Chris開口，他就一定答應他所有的要求。不過Chris看起來傻傻的，實際上也真的傻傻的，看著他陷入讀書模式的認真樣子，Zach覺得再也沒比這可愛的了。

 

他馬上要Zoe去查Chris的家世，Zoe的效率也不是蓋的，馬上就提交了報告上來。

 

「Chris Pine，孤兒，Omega，跟孤兒院一起長大的Karl Urban相依為命，Karl Urban辛苦賺錢把他拉拔長大，更讓他就讀聖約瑟中學，Chris是學校的優等生，很受同學與老師喜愛。Karl Urban是Alpha，他最近考取醫學院，但學費昂貴……」看完報告後，Zach知道Chris說的全部都是事實。後來John跟他說，他在餐廳帶錯人了，他們原本招的妓根本沒來。

 

不過也罷，他確實找到了喜歡的人了。以後有Chris就夠了。

 

以往他都只是想解決肉體需求，第一次，這是第一次，他找到了欣賞並渴求的對象。一個可愛靦腆又呆呆的Omega，一個金棕髮，藍眼睛的Omega。

 

Zach決定包養Chris。

 

等今天Chris來，他要提出這個提議，這樣Chris不用再援助交際，而他也可以好好欣賞這個可愛的小東西，互惠互利。相信Chris不會拒絕，一方面是Zach絕對會開出一個讓他無法拒絕的條件，另一方面是Chris看起來真的笨笨的，大概連包養是甚麼都搞不清楚就答應了吧……

 

不過，Zach就是欣賞這種天然的氣質，他不打算破壞之，而且他也不允許有人破壞。

 

Chris是他的，只能是他的。

 

只不過在那之前，他必須飛去倫敦一趟，為了拿放在倫敦家中的《傲慢與偏見》初版。這事原本交給屬下去做也就算了，不過Zach堅持自己來。秘書Zoe都覺得Zach真的戀愛了。

 

Zoe幫她安排了時間，下午三四點前絕對趕得回來。Zach五點跟Chris約好吃晚餐，他決定那時就要丟這個包養提議給他，希望他會接受。

 

不過在他拿到書，準備前往機場時，他接到了Chris的來電。然後他差點氣死。

 

哪個好膽的，竟然敢下藥！

 

Chris那聲音一聽就知道被下春藥了！

 

Zach立刻拿出另外一支手機，撥號給John，命令John趕快去救人。電話那頭的John都能看到遠在倫敦的Zach滿頭青筋。

 

***

 

成功救援到Chris的John滿頭大汗。

 

他身為一個Alpha，實在快受不了Chris散發出來的甜美信息素。天啊也太香了吧！真沒聞過這麼香的！不行！忍住！這是老闆的人，他不可以逾矩！

 

忍！！！！！！！！！！！

 

忍字頭上一把刀！！！！！！！！！！！！！

 

還好直升機一下子就到了位於郊區的Quinto別墅。

 

將Chris送進房間後，他馬上叫來Anton幫Chris解毒，自己還得趕快向老闆彙報呢。

 

***

 

「已經查出那個買春客是誰了，是聖約瑟中學的主任，Alexander Marcus，按照慣例也送了卡片過去。」

 

「……」Zach真想當面踹死那個混蛋！

 

「老闆？」沒聽到Zach回話，John還以為手機通訊不良。

 

「我現在要上專機，等我回去再議要怎麼治那個混帳！」

 

「好，」John突然想到了什麼，「老闆！」

 

「什麼事？」

 

「Chris的腳踏車我們也拿回來了。」

 

「這種事情不用特別像我彙報！」

 

「是！」

 

Zach不禁嘆氣，為何有時候John會這麼笨呢？

 

***

 

一小時後。

 

「John，我已經用上解毒劑跟抑制劑了，不知道什麼他還是處於興奮狀態！」Anton滿臉寫著焦急。

 

「該死！我得向老闆報告此事。」John覺得等下討論要怎麼處置那個混蛋老頭的時候一定要提議整死他。

 

在私人飛機上接到通話的Zach在聽說這件事之後立刻又爆了青筋。

 

「開視訊。」

 

「開了。」

 

「給Anton。」

 

「好。」John將手機遞給Anton。

 

「好Anton，你現在進去房間把他的狀況讓我看看。」

 

「是。」進去房間後，Anton就把在床上掙扎的Chris從頭到尾都讓Zach看過一遍。

 

床上的Chris不斷扭動，嘴裡還喃喃唸著：「拿出來……拿不出來……好酥麻……嗚嗚……」哭了。

 

「我知道原因了。」青筋又爆出來了。

 

「是甚麼原因呢？老闆！」Anton急切地問。他覺得Chris受苦的樣子讓他好難過。

 

「Anton，這個任務只能交給大宅內唯一的Omega，你。」

 

「咦咦咦！」Anton有點嚇到，怎麼感覺肩負重任！

 

「John請你幫忙服侍也是因為你是Omega啦！」Zach看到Anton嚇到的樣子，忍不住講了出來。

 

「老、老闆！我該怎麼做！」Anton還是一臉慌張。

 

「他體內被塞了東西，是這東西在作怪，其實春藥已解，抑制劑失效是因為有東西在他體內不斷刺激他。」

 

「原來是這樣！」Anton驚呼。

 

「還不快去救他！」

 

「是！」

 

「我正在降落了，馬上就到家。」

 

「是！」

 

說完，Zach就掛了電話。

 

而Anton戰戰兢兢地，全副武裝地，小心翼翼地，千辛萬苦地，終於將Chris體內的東西取出。

 

接著又幫他打了鎮靜劑，Chris才終於慢慢冷靜下來，最後睡著了。

 

「呼！」真是鬆了一口氣，但Anton隨即又被拍肩的大手嚇到，轉頭一看是老闆。

 

「老、老闆！」

 

「好Anton，你可以去休息了。」

 

「是！」他趕快溜走。

 

Zach坐到Chris的身邊，看著熟睡的他。沒想到他熟睡的時候也這麼可愛！不過，經過這麼一鬧，這次的約會肯定不成了，雖然可以看到這男孩美麗的睡顏，但Zach實在不希望這是發生在他受到傷害之後。

 

這個小笨蛋應該不懂得保護自己，看來是必須安排一個安全人員在他旁邊待命。他首先想到Anton，但想到Anton也是屬於呆萌一族，Zach不相信負負會得正，John又太老，唯一適合人選就是Zoe了，不知道對於多出這份工作，她會不會生氣。算了，由不得她生氣，誰教她這麼優秀呢！


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

「我拒絕。」

 

對於Zach的提議，Zoe回答得斬釘截鐵。

 

「平常我已經要幫你處理明裡暗裡的事，沒心力再幫你當貼身保鑣。」她白了Zach一眼，「而且我很明顯比那個男孩大幾歲好嗎？要我回高中？Zach你是不是腦袋燒了？」

 

Zach覺得這個秘書說話實在太犀利，不過這也是他欣賞Zoe的原因之一。他需要會說真話的人，不需要阿諛諂媚的人。

 

「聽我的，派Anton。他們兩個年紀相仿，Anton絕對會成功混入的。」有鑑於她除了秘書之外還是某種程度上的軍師，Zach很重視Zoe的話。

 

「其實我一開始也是想到Anton，但他也有點蠢萌。」

 

「Anton需要訓練，你不能一直把他當弟弟養在家吧！要讓他獨力點，派這個任務給他吧！」

 

「好吧！」

 

「好，我已經幫Anton辦好轉學手續，他隨時可以入學。」

 

「等等，怎麼可能動作這麼快？」Zach立馬會意過來Zoe一定事料到這些所以乾脆先下手為強，然後說服他用Anton！不愧是Quinto家首屈一指的軍師！連他這個老闆都可以被捉弄！

 

「好了，Zach，我先去忙了，你哥哥要我過去開會，有鑑於你不喜歡親自參與，我只好代打了。」

 

「快去吧！」Zach發現還真的不能讓Zoe去當保鑣，沒了她，他就得去做些浪費時間的事情。

 

還是派Anton吧！

 

啊，再讓Scotty負責接送上下學，就這樣決定了。

 

***

 

隔天。

 

Chris慢慢睜開眼睛。身體還有一些地方好痠，頭腦也好混沌，到底發生甚麼事情啊？她看著天花板，嗯，這裡不是他家，那這裡是哪裡？！還沒會意過來，就看到Zach大鼻子與粗眉毛出現在他面前。

 

「Za……Zach！」他現在嚇得整個人醒了一半。

 

「終於醒了，肚子餓了吧？」Zach其實在床邊看他看了一夜，「來，我特地命廚師做了早點，我想你就別下床了，在床上吃吧！」說完，他就鑽到Chris旁邊，搖了搖鈴，僕人就把早餐桌端了進來，架在他們面前。

 

「好了，想吃什麼就吃吧！」

 

Chris看著眼前豐盛的早餐，整個人又變了個樣子。Zach當然注意到了，看來這個可愛的小傢伙還喜歡吃美食呀！

 

「別客氣，快吃吧！」

 

於是Chris就大快朵頤起來，不一會兒就把食物一掃而空。

 

Zach被這樣的狀況嚇到了，原來這個小可愛不僅愛吃，還很會吃！昨天趁人之危把他身體都看了一遍，這孩子確實太瘦了，得想辦法養胖他。

 

「謝謝你，Zach，請我吃這麼好吃的早餐──」這時Chris突然想到什麼，「等等！早餐！我在這裡睡了一晚？我怎麼會在這裡睡了一晚呀！昨天發生甚麼事呀？！」糟糕，完全沒印象！「完了！Karl一定著急死了！我得趕快回家！不對，他應該在學校找我，我要去學校！」

 

原來他著急的模樣也這般可愛。不過，他竟然忘記昨天的事情了，Zach真想要扶額。

 

Zach再次搖了鈴，這次僕人拿著新的制服進來。

 

「來，你的衣服。」

 

「我的衣服沒這麼新呀？」Chris接過衣服，僕人就出去了。

 

「穿就是了。」

 

Chris看了看Zach，好像想說什麼，欲言又止的樣子。

 

「怎麼了？」這個樣子讓Zach有點想調戲他。

 

「我要換衣服，可以麻煩你……」

 

「不用在意我，你直接換沒關係。」

 

聽到這句話，Chris整個人刷的一聲臉變得超紅。

 

「我……」

 

「直接換吧，讓我看看。」

 

「……」

 

幾經掙扎，Chris最後照做了。他先穿起褲子，再穿上襯衫，準備要扣扣子時，Zach的手臂環抱住他，從後面替他把扣子扣好扣完。

 

Chris已經羞得想找地鑽。

 

Zach把他拉到大鏡子前面，「看，多整齊可愛呀！」

 

「我……」

 

「好了，今天放學我會派人去接你，我們要繼續昨天沒吃到的晚餐。」

 

「好……」

 

「對了，Anton會陪你一起去上課，她今天開始就是你的同學，你什麼事情都可以交代他。」

 

「咦？！」

 

***

 

Chris坐了高級轎車來到學校，Anton先下了車，Chris才下車。還好現在早就超過上學時間，沒幾個人看到他是搭Lamborghini來上學的。走到教室前，果然看到了氣沖沖的Karl。Karl也看到了他，立馬衝過來抱住他：「Chris，沒事吧？你讓我好擔心！昨天怎麼沒有回家！」

 

「Karl！我沒事！我昨天去了Anton家，我們讀書讀太晚，又玩太晚，早上睡死了……這位就是Anton……」

 

Anton眨了眨眼，跟Karl打了聲招呼。

 

「嗨！你好！」

 

「你好，昨天Chris叨擾你了真是不好意思。」Karl打量了Anton之後，幾乎立刻就認定眼前這個小小Omega天真又無害。Chris說的是實話。

 

「不會呀！我們玩得很開心！」──才怪！Anton心裡想著，昨天根本是大危機，但是Chris自己忘記了，也沒辦法，Zach要他們都不要提這件事情。

 

「Chris！拜託別讓我擔心了！」

 

「Karl，我最近都跟Anton約好，下課去他那邊讀書，如果讀太晚，我就會在他那邊休息，你真的不用擔心我！」他不敢說是到Zach那邊「工作」。

 

「好吧！但你至少記得打通電話跟我說聲呀！這樣我就不用請假來學校了，小傻瓜！」真是讀書讀到腦袋不靈光。

 

Chris展開笑顏，「沒事的，Karl，你可以回去上班了，我跟Anton很好。」

 

「嗯，努力讀書啊！」

 

「會的！」Chris露出他最招牌的陽光笑容。

 

一旁的Anton看著這個笑容，覺得真是陽光得過分。太可人了。

 

而這時翹課到廁所接電話的Gary走了過來，驚訝地看著Chris。

 

他早上才竊喜Chris一定是被操得來不了學校，他的計劃成功……剛剛就被皮條客打電話過來罵，說為他們找了什麼麻煩，接著Chris就出現了。旁邊還有一個小跟班……也長得不錯。

 

「Chris！你怎麼遲到？」

 

「沒有啦！昨天太累了今天在Anton家睡太晚，所以遲到。」Chris說，「啊！這位就是我的新朋友，Anton，他也是新學生唷！」

 

「昨天做了甚麼好事，今天睡太晚呀？」Gary看了看Anton之後決定不裡，現在他比較想知道Chris發生甚麼事，於是試探性地問。

 

「其實我不記得了！」Chris嘟起小嘴，「我今早起來對昨天的事情都不記得，讓我有點懊惱！」

 

Gary鬆了口氣。

 

還好Chris不記得，不然他可能也會有麻煩。

 

「來上課了就好，我們一起進教室吧！」

 

「嗯嗯！」


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

「Zach，你要的報告我已經傳過去給你了，好了別吵了，會還沒開完，我現在要進去開會了。」說完，Zoe馬上消失在屏幕上。

 

Zach正想吃顆橘子，但他決定先打開那份資料，這資料是Zoe趁空檔錄製的，因為她還是喜歡口頭報告，雖然不是面對面，但口頭諷刺Zach還是比較有趣……如果有機會的話啦。

 

「Orion是最新型的春藥，只對Omega有效，透過空氣散播就可以達到發情效果，受害人在甦醒過後會忘記至多兩天前發生的事情，是禁藥，但在黑市非常流通。這種春藥目前由Singh家族開發，Zach，上次那家皮條店也是他們的地盤，這次我們的行動太大意了，我建議這件事情我們最好先別繼續深究，否則引起對方的不滿，可能對我們會造成很大的危害，尤其最近我們跟Pine家族處不來……」

 

Zach的怒氣瞬間讓他把橘子握爆了。

 

言下之意就是Singh家族的人差點染指他的小Omega他卻不能反擊？該死的，Zoe分析得不錯，最近他們跟Pine家關係緊張，弄不好會讓Singh坐收漁翁之利，可是Singh竟然開發那種下三濫的藥物，真是應該想辦法治治。

 

Zach馬上回信給Zoe：「我先處理Singh，唉，等你開完會，幫我擬一份邀請函，我必須請Pine家跟Singh家的當家一同出席。」不然局面可能會變糟。

 

該死，事情越變越複雜。

 

「Scotty，你必須在學校外隨時待命，知道嗎？」傳訊息。

 

「Aye, Aye, sir。」

 

***

「所以，你就是那名可憐的嫖客？」一個寬敞又佈置得非常氣派的房間裡，一個黑裝男人坐在精緻的桌子前，眼神意有所指地看著眼前的男人。

 

「是的， Mr. Singh。」Marcus看著眼前的男人，一股涼意從背上襲來。今天下班時，他莫名就被請到這裡了。

 

「很有趣，告訴我，為何Quinto家要搶你的人？那個人又是誰？」

 

一股莫名的壓力讓Marcus不敢不說，但他又害怕說了會遭報復。

 

「……」

 

「別怕，只要你說了，Singh家就會保護你的人身安全。」

 

聽到免死金牌，Marcus立馬脫口而出：「那是我任教的學校裡的一個學生，是一個各方面都乖乖的學生，雖然他是孤兒，我不清楚為什麼Quinto家對他有興趣……」

 

「Chrs Pine？有趣。」黑髮男人笑了，心裡想著：「這名字跟Pine家多年前失蹤的小兒子好像，不過我確定那孩子已經死了……被我親手殺死的決不會錯，應該是我想太多了。」

 

「很好，現在你將受到Singh家的庇護，不過，作為交換，我要你在學校裡販賣Orion。」

 

「什麼？！」要他在學校賣春藥？！這樣他飯碗鐵定不保啊！

 

「怎樣販賣你決定，我只要每個月有固定收益就好，另外，不賣就是得罪我，被兩個黑道追殺，跟可能丟掉飯碗，你選一個。」男人瞇起雙眼，讓Marcus覺得可怕，「當然，如果你表現良好，也許你還能得到那個孩子作為賞賜。」

 

「……好吧！」兩害相權取其輕，只好這樣了。而且，可能還能得到Chris，這太誘人，哼哼！那孩子給他惹了不少麻煩，如果能夠得到那個小Omega，他非得好好操死他不可。

 

「很好，退下吧！」

 

Marcus離開後，男人立刻叫來心腹。

 

「Khan，有什麼吩咐？」

 

「去調查那個叫Chris Pine的學生，我想他對我們有用處。」Khan露出陰森的笑意，「這個人可能會是我們扳倒Pine家跟Quinto家的關鍵……」

 

「大哥，還有一事，方才Quinto家來電，希望解釋那天砸店的事情，約了明天在Star酒館，Pine的當家也會前往。」

 

「這Zachary Quinto還真是狡猾，想必他也發現自己砸了我們的地盤了，嘖嘖……好吧！告訴Quinto，我會準時赴約。」

 

「是。」

 

***

 

下午放學。

 

Anton立刻拉著Chris到兩條街外去搭車。

 

他們不想引起騷動，因為那台Lamborghini實在太搶眼了所以還是離學校遠一點吧。

 

「Chris，Zach已經在家等你了，我沒看過他對誰這麼認真耶！我覺得他真的喜歡你！」

 

正在喝水的Chris被Anton這句話給嚇到嗆到。

 

「什麼？！」

 

「我覺得Zach喜歡你！」Anton認真說下去，「他從來沒對誰這麼上心過，你很特別，是我看過第一個讓他如此上心的人！」

 

「是、是喔！」Chris沒想過這樣的事情，Zach喜歡他？！那他喜不喜歡Zach呢？

 

答案是不確定的。

 

回想過去幾天，Zach除了有時候突然的抱抱跟一些動作之外都好溫柔……想到這裡Chris的表情融化了，臉覆蓋上了潮紅，但他自己不知道。

 

難道自己喜歡Zach嗎？應該不會吧？

 

Zach只是他工作的對象，就這樣而已吧？沒別的，應該就是這樣，彼此都只是逢場作戲而已？

 

Chris甩了甩頭，他搞不清楚。

 

在他搞清楚前，大宅也到了。

 

「快進去吧！Chris，老大在圖書室等你呢！」

 

「圖書室在哪裡？」Chris搞不清楚這棟大宅邸呀！

 

「喔對吼！你物清楚這裡，沒關係，我帶你去吧！」Anton說完就拉著Chris往圖書室走去。

 

繞了九彎十八拐之後，Chris還渾渾地弄不清楚狀況，他們已然到了圖書室門前。

 

「這就是圖書室，Chris，你會喜歡這裡的！」Anton開了門就把人推進去。

 

「欸！」一個踉蹌不穩，Chris就要跌在地上，待他回過神，他已經被一雙溫暖厚實的臂膀抓到懷裡。

 

「唔……」這個熟悉好聞的氣味，不用看也知道是Zach。

 

「來，我帶你遊覽我的圖書室。」Zach在Chris眉心肩落下一吻，讓Chris臉紅了。

 

「這是我上次說的，《傲慢與偏見》初版。」他將書本遞給Chris，Chris小心翼翼接過書。

 

「哇！真的是初版！」喜獲至寶的Chris的表情真是可愛得無法形容，Zach發現自己無法停止疼愛眼前Omega的衝動。

 

好想擁有他，好想標記他，好想狠狠的操他，讓他永遠成為自己的所有物……

 

Chris聞到一股強烈的信息素味，不由得身體軟了一下，Zach又接住了他。

 

「小心點，你怎麼這麼瘦弱呢！」雖然這麼說，但他也知道是自己不小心是放了信息素鬧的。

 

不過應該好好幫他補補，Zach覺得是應該好好命令廚房做些補品了。

 

再次掉入懷中的Chris的潮紅已經紅到胸口了。

 

「來，我帶你遊覽我的藏書。」Zach拉著他的手，開始導遊。

 

Chris覺得這裡叫圖書室根本是小看這裡，這裡當圖書館還差不多！先別說這裡大得不像話，這藏書量更是可觀，說不定還能超越學校的圖書館呢！更重要的是，這裡布置得很精心，書櫃也都看起來是高級木製品，不是只為了放書而弄的簡易的醜陋書架，而是真正有心收藏書的人弄的書櫃！這裡甚至還有很多防潮書櫃，天啊！太專業了！

 

Chris立刻又陷入自我沉醉模式。

 

Zach覺得還是必須把他從自己的世界拉出來。

 

「Chris，來，我在旁邊的閱覽室備好晚餐了。」他把Chris拉進閱覽室去。

 

Chris一進去就被這滿桌的美食跟燭光佈置給心動到了。Zach替他拉了椅子，讓他就坐。他知道Chris喜歡吃東西，這一桌子的美食不給他吃簡直是暴殄天物，於是告訴他：「不用等我，你直接吃吧！」其實他不餓，他只是想看Chris吃貨的樣子。畢竟，他真正的餐點，是眼前正在大快朵頤的人啊！

 

看著Chris把最後一塊蛋糕吃下肚，Zach輕笑。

 

「我要包養你。」

 

Chris從美食的圍繞中突然嚇醒。

 

「讓我包養你，Chris，你知道我很喜歡你。」Zach很認真地說。

 

Chris垂下臉，他不知道。

 

其實他有點開心，卻又有點失落。

 

Zach好像真的喜歡他，只是為什麼是包養，而不是交往呢？

 

「只要你答應，你之後的學費，還有你哥哥的學費、生活費都不用愁，我會出錢。」Zach走到Chris身後，從後面覆蓋住他的人，也覆蓋住他的雙手，在他耳邊輕語，吐著氣，讓Chris不由得渾身顫抖，甚至覺得有點酥麻。

 

「你接受我的包養，就住進我家，以後想吃什麼有什麼，出入都有司機接送，而且可以隨意進入圖書室看書……」

 

聽到圖書室三個字，Chris眼睛一亮。

 

這條件太誘人了！

 

想吃什麼有什麼，還能隨意進入這裡看書！

 

「我答應！」Chris也很驚訝自己的回答竟然如此快速。

 

「太好了。」Zach將他的臉勾到後面，給了他一個火熱的舌吻。

 

Chris第一次被這樣親吻，他突然覺得自己胸口某種東西要被掏出來了一樣。

 

良久，Zach才願意放過他，他不能太急躁，會嚇到Chris的。雖然他很想現在就把他壓在地上狠狠吃掉，但不行，他誰都能不尊重但唯獨Chris，他想循序漸進。

 

舌尖的銀絲搭配這昏黃的燭光竟是那麼地淫靡，Chris有些渙散的眼神跟不自覺地喘氣一再挑動Zach的感官。

 

「既然你已經答應了，今天開始就在這裡住下吧！我會派人到你家拿東西。」

 

「等一下！我哥哥……Karl會擔心的！我……我是瞞著他出來打工的！」Chris低著頭說。

 

「你想哥哥的話，我讓他一起住進來。放心吧！我會跟他解釋的。」我會開出一個讓他無法拒絕的條件。

 

Zach托住Chris的下巴讓他抬起頭，「寶貝，相信我，我不會讓你受傷害。」

 

「你相信我嗎？」

 

Chris看著Zach深棕色的雙眼，那堅定的眼神讓他感到安定、安全、安心。

 

「我相信你，Zach。」

 

「Very well，等下Anton會帶你去看你的房間，明天星期六，早上他會帶你熟悉這棟宅邸。中午我不在，你們下午可以出去採買些想要的東西，Scotty會護送你們。來，這是給你的卡片，隨意刷。晚上我會把你哥哥約來家裡的。」

 

Chris咬著唇，覺得一切很不真實。

 

小時候他最怕的就是沒東西吃，所以看到美食他就有趕快吃眼前食物的衝動，深怕被搶光。他人生中對他最好的就是Karl，雖然他總是說話尖銳，可是Chris知道，Karl總是為他好，他總是努力給他最好的。

 

然而自從遇到Zach，一切都不同了。

 

Zach給他安全感，給他好吃的東西甚至給他最愛的書本，給他一切需要的東西。

 

一切太不真實了。

 

而且他心中，也不知怎地，只要看到Zach就有股特別難受的感覺，心跳總是特別快，腦袋總是慢好幾拍。

 

「Zach……」他輕聲喚道。

 

「怎麼了寶貝？」

 

「我可以抱你嗎？」想抱你，想把你抓牢。

 

Zach展開雙臂讓他抱。

 

Chris環抱住Zach的腰，抱得緊緊的，生怕他不見。

 

Zach則抱著Chris的頭，讓他靠在自己胸口。

 

「怎麼了？」他輕聲問。

 

「沒有，沒有。」不為別的，只因為你對我太好。雖然只是包養，不是交往，不過我甘心……

 

可是他不敢說出口。

 

而Zach先是不解Chris的反應，後來他覺得自己似乎了解到Chris的想法了。這個孩子可能喜歡上他了。

 

很好。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 邏輯死直接歸我！

6

「Anton，我們真的買太多東西了……」Chris覺得這樣不太好，「其實我衣服夠穿呀……」而且Zach真的已經送他太多東西，像是他腳上的腳鍊，還有脖子上的項鍊……

 

「不行！」Anton瞪大眼睛，「大哥特別吩咐我要買全，我們才買了傢飾，衣服也才買了幾套，你還有好多沒買的！對了，你會需要泳衣，Zach喜歡游泳，你也要來一件才行。」說完就拉著Chris跑進泳衣店。

 

然後他就挑了一件競賽型泳褲給Chris，讓他眼睛差點沒掉出來。

 

「Anton！你挑這個是什麼！我才不敢穿！」Chris將這件白色小泳褲丟回給Anton，但Anton隨即馬上去付帳才讓他傻眼。

 

「我不會穿的啦！」

 

「買了備用唄！」

 

Anton將他們手上一大堆有的沒的雜物都丟給可憐的Scotty，Scotty已經看不到前面的路了。Anton又拉著Chris的手跑向另一家店。

 

「這家店不好意思讓Scotty跟我們一起來啦！」

 

Chris看著店內的陳設，簡直快暈了。

 

「Anton為什麼你外表長得這麼無害，卻──！」Chris開始懷疑Anton是不是有雙重人格。

 

因為他竟然帶Chris來情趣用品店！

 

「我們走啦！」Chris拉著Anton想離開，但Anton硬是把好幾套情趣睡衣丟給了他要他去換看看。

 

「Anton！」Chris紅著臉叫道。

 

「我覺得你會需要這個！」其實Anton只是很單純地覺得他會用到這些而已。

 

Chris無奈，拗不過Anton，只好勉強先換給他看看。

 

第一套是女僕裝，裙子短得Chris狂拉著裙襬生怕走光。但沒想到Anton居然比個讚「這件我們要包！」他對店員說。Chris無奈，再換第二套，這套是紅色旗袍，胸口開了個老天大愛心，背部根本也挖空，Chris不禁懷疑這套衣服到底是不是衣服。走出去給Anton看，Anton雙手比讚，「這套太好了！我們包了！」他又對店員說。

 

Chris無奈嘆了口氣，他還要換個至少五套啊！五套！其實不用換，Anton也會全包吧……

 

當他走進更衣間，讓他意外的是有人從更衣間的背板後面走了出來，一把就摀住他的嘴巴。因為麻醉的關係他立刻失去身體的控制權，儘管他意識清楚，卻無法動彈。他只能眼巴巴地看著蒙面人將不明液體打入他身體裡。

 

過了老半天，Anton還是沒看見Chris走出來，不只如此，店內還開始飄散一股又像桂花又像玫瑰花的香味，他覺得奇怪就走進更衣間，只看到Chris整個人倒在地上，完全不會動，渾身滾燙發紅，不用多加說明的液體不斷從他大腿間流下，弄濕了地板以及衣物。

 

「Scotty先生！不好了！」Anton衝出去店外，把Scotty拉進來，「Chris！Chris怪怪的！」

 

Scotty立刻發現了暗門，「該死！」他連忙脫下自己的大衣將Chris裹住，用最快的速度將人送上車送回大宅。

 

「該死！得趕快連絡老闆！」他大叫。

 

「可是Zach現在在跟其他兩家會面，我們先跟Zoe姐說吧……」

 

「只能這樣了……」

 

他們以飛快的速度回到大宅，醫生手忙腳亂替Chris施打化解劑，雖然Chris身體又開始能動了，但對於發情的抑制卻絲毫不見效果。

 

「我試過了，但這應該是最新型的春藥，讓他快速進入發情週期，他現在已經進入發情中期了，必須靠Alpha……」醫生無奈地說。

 

「我的天啊！我一定會被Zach罵死……」Anton看著Scotty，他也面色凝重。

 

另一廂。

 

Khan收到了一封簡訊，告知他們任務已經達成。

 

其實這次的突襲是Khan的意思，他的目的是希望看Zach到底有多在乎那個男孩，藉以確定是否找到了他的弱點。

 

不過事情都已經發生了兩個小時，Zach還沒動靜是怎麼回事？難道沒有人通知他？又難道Zach根本不在乎那個男孩？

 

終於，他想看到的反應出現了。

 

Zach又看了一次他的平板，這次露出了一點小破綻，Khan看到了Zach撲克臉中的殺意，雖然他掩飾得很好，但Khan還是看到了。

 

他很滿意。

 

「很抱歉，兩位，我兄長那出了點狀況，我必須馬上趕回去。」Zach演戲演得真好。

 

Pine家的當家Katie看了他一眼，說：「看起來是很重要的事情，反正我們談得差不多，上次的事情也僅僅是誤會，就這樣吧！你說好不好，Mr. Khan？」她看像Khan。

 

「就這麼說定了吧，我們還是依照原本的安排，都不改變什麼，我也不追究Quinto家。」

 

「先謝謝兩位，我真的必須走了。」

 

「去吧！」Katie說，接著她也站起來準備離開。

 

而Khan則表示他也要離開了。

 

Zach點了個頭示意，馬上快步離開現場。

 

上了車之後，他立刻撥電話給Scotty：「告訴我他媽是怎麼回事！」

 

***

 

Zach打開房門，整個房間都是濃郁的桂花香。

 

Zach發現自己立刻就硬了。

 

他趕緊關上門，慎防這味道洩漏出去。

 

好香啊！這就是Chris的味道嗎？

 

他走到床上看著那個因身體情慾而眼神渙散的男孩，心中同時升起了憐惜與占有欲。

 

到底是哪個天殺的對他的Chris做這種事情！他一定會追查出來！

 

不過，現在更重要的是解決這次危機……Zach開始釋放自己的信息素，吸入了Zach信息素的Chris更躁動了，他不斷扭動下半身，因為後穴已經溼了一片所以當他扭動時會伴隨著濕濕的水聲。

 

「好難受……好難受……好熱……好熱……」

 

看著Chris受苦的樣子，Zach試著替他把上衣脫掉──對，他還沒說這個，到底是誰給他穿上這該死的性感無比的旗袍──領扣脫到一半，Zach決定不幫他脫掉了。胸口開那一大塊愛心根本遮不住Chris胸口因為衣服摩擦早已挺立的的兩點茱萸，看到那誘人的粉紅色，Zach立刻張口含住，舔弄。

 

「啊……」

 

這一生從來沒有過這樣感覺的Chris在藥效與發情的多重摧殘下經不起挑逗，呻吟了出來。

 

Zach邊舔弄邊伸出手往下尋訪幽徑，他首先摸到的是Chris因為藥力已經硬挺發燙的陰莖。他壞心地一把抓住，另Chris不自覺拱起身體。

 

「啊……Zach……」雖然他現在應該是沒有甚麼意識的情況，但Zach很滿意Chris在模模糊糊的狀況還叫出他的名字。

 

Chris應該是滿在乎他的，是吧！

 

Zach也不怠慢，立刻掀起旗袍裙襬，將Chris的陰莖前頭含住，吸吮著前列腺液。他的舌頭故意抵住前頭的小縫與小洞，雙手也不閒著，除了撸著Chris的柱體，另一隻手順便探入Chris早已慘不忍睹的穴口，插進。

 

「啊──」被探入的感覺好不舒服，Chris又拱起身子，卻不小心幫Zach深喉，還因此噴發了出來。Zach第一次被頂到喉嚨，又沒料到Chris竟然就這樣口爆他，他趕快鬆口，深喉加口爆讓他差點嗆死。身為一個Alpha讓Zach一時間接受不了這件事情，原本想溫柔慢慢來也因為這個關係他打算來硬的。他用力踢掉自己的褲子，將Chris的雙腿打到最開，直接探入三根手指。

 

「啊……痛！」因為痛感而想夾緊，卻敵不過Zach的力道，Zach惡意地再度釋放自己的信息素，Chris瞬間軟了下來。於是Zach把他雙腳搭在自己肩上，手又開始在裡面進進出出，試圖找到Chris的敏感點。

 

突然，像是碰到了什麼特殊的地方，Chris整個人都震動了一下，像是被電到一樣，Zach立刻知道自己找到那個點了，於是他馬手指退出，立刻將自己硬挺的陰莖整隻沒入。

 

只見Chris朦朧的雙眼突然瞪大，那如熱帶海洋般的眼睛立刻湧出海水……

 

「痛死了！好痛！嗚嗚──」他哭了，他不斷拍打Zach，雙腳也一直狂踢Zach背部，手亂打亂揮的時候還不小心揍到Zach的鼻子。

 

Zach無語，只好釋放更多信息素壓制底下的人兒，「Chris沒想到做愛時你這麼暴力！看我不狠狠操死你！」Zach不甘示弱，趁Chris又突然發狂揍他前，抓住他的手腕，把他雙手壓在床上，不讓他動彈。

 

「嗚嗚──」

 

而下身則是用力撞擊那個點，因為快感的關係Chris已經沒有力氣反抗了，他的陰莖因為快感再次挺立，而他的雙腳也因為快感早已不自覺伸直……

 

「啊……啊……」

 

整個房間充斥著肉體撞擊聲、水聲以及呻吟聲。

 

Zach用力操著那個點，致使Chris再次高潮噴射。

 

「嗯……啊……啊……」

 

「你真容易高潮呀寶貝，嗯？」Zach發現自己好像頂到了一個特殊的門，他立刻會意過來那是甚麼東西。

 

Omega的生殖腔。

 

為了不讓Chris有掙扎的機會。Zach再次釋放自己的信息素壓制Chris，Chris整個人癱軟，只能任由Zach操。

 

「啊……啊……不……」

 

而Zach則奮力衝撞著那個入口，終於，入口的門打開了，Zach感覺自己穿刺刺破了一個屏障，他看了看他們的結合處，果然有血液流出。Chris的處子之身被他拿走了。

 

Zach嘴角上揚。

 

Chris吃痛卻沒有力氣哭了。那感覺好痛，Chris這輩子從來沒這麼痛過，而Zach碩大的陰莖進入他的生殖腔像是壓迫了他的胃讓他想乾吐，他覺得整個人像被撕裂一樣痛苦。Zach的結不斷脹大，脹大，最後堵住了生殖腔的入口，噴射。因為突如其來的大量熱液，令Chris開始抽搐，這時，Zach低下頭來，親吻Chris，良久，精液還沒噴完，而Zach做了一個決定，他在Chris耳邊低聲細語：「放心交給我，我會照顧你一輩子。」然後他就往腺體那裡咬了下去。

 

精液噴完，標記也完成了。Zach滿意地聞著那開始散發他味道的腺體香氣，小心將Chris翻轉，自己也躺了下來，滿意地從後面環抱住剛成為他的人的Omega。

 

他從未想過這天來得這麼快，Chris這麼快就變成他的人。對於Chris他有點吃驚，其實雖然做過身家調查，他仍懷疑過Chris可能不是處子，畢竟出來援交的很少有乾淨的，可是令他驚喜的，是他竟然破了Chris的處女膜。這對一個Alpha而言是多麼據有征服快感的事情啊！

 

「我會好好疼愛你，保護你，Chris，跟了我吧……」雖然他知道Chris早就昏了過去，但他還是想說這些話給他聽。

 

「你是第一個讓我這麼在乎的人，你是第一個讓我如此瘋狂的人……」

 

「我愛你，Chris……」


	7. Chapter 7

7

Chris緩緩睜開雙眼。

 

「身體好痠……」他試著移動身體，某種東西還深埋在他體內的感覺卻讓他顫抖。

 

他大驚，這才發現某雙手正緊緊抱著自己。Chris回過頭一看，果然是Zach。

 

看著自己衣衫不整──這件旗袍本身也不具任何遮蔽效果──又感到後穴的被填滿，他一陣害羞，想著想著，竟然哭了起來。

 

Zach被他的騷動給弄醒了。。

 

「怎麼了寶貝？」他輕聲問。

 

「為……為什麼我們……」Chris啜泣著。

 

「你不記得了？」Zach頗為訝異，旋即又想到了Orion的藥效。他不禁皺眉，這種垃圾藥物真不知道害了多少可憐的Omega，失了身也不知道發生甚麼事。等這Karl Urban的事情處理好之後，他一定要好好調查Chris被注射春藥這件事情到底是誰幹的，目的又是什麼。

 

「寶貝別哭……別怕……」Zach摟著他，輕輕說道：「今後你就跟了我吧！你已經是我的人了。」

 

聽到這句話，Chris竟然哭得更厲害了。

 

「我都不知道發生甚麼事，居然就變成你的人了！」渾身痠痛不說，他甚至覺得肚子有點脹……

 

「……」該死的藥物！

 

「乖，親愛的，無論如何我會對你負責，不會輕易拋棄你……」

 

Chris像是想到了什麼，撫上自己的後頸，果然！

 

「嗚哇！你標記了我！」完蛋了！Karl會罵死他……

 

Zach一陣汗顏，連忙安撫，好不容易Chris才安靜下來，只是他鼓著嘴，又生氣又可愛的樣子讓Zach好想再要他一次。

 

「寶貝，時候差不多了，我得先起來整理整理，還記得你哥哥要過來嗎？」邊說，Zach邊退出Chris，然而他這種輕輕慢慢的退出，令Chris感到搔癢難耐……

 

「要出去快點出去不要磨磨蹭蹭我好難受！」

 

被罵了。

 

Zach無語，只想找個理由調戲他一下作為報復。他想起昨天打開Chris雙腿時在左腿內側看到了一個感覺很久的烙印，於是他停止退出的動作，從後面故意撐開Chris的左腿，讓Chris開始掙扎，卻旋即又被他釋放的信息素給擺平。

 

「你想幹嘛啦！」Chris眼眶裡都是淚水，看得Zach好心疼。

 

「沒，只是想到昨天看到你大腿內側的一個烙印，那是什麼？」之前透過Anton視訊偷看他的時候沒注意到那塊烙印。

 

Chris皺眉，「那個？自我有記憶以來就有了，印著Chr什麼W什麼Pin的，有些字不清楚了，所以撿到我的修士幫我取名Chris Pine。」

 

「是這樣呀……」好奇妙，真不知這孩子以前發生過什麼事。

 

「你到底要不要拿走你的東西啦！」Chris含淚怒瞪，因為他感到Zach在他體內慢慢硬了。

 

要不是Karl快到了，Zach才不想老實退出，「寶貝，你要一起洗洗嗎？」說不定洗澡也可以來一發。

 

「不要！」

 

「這麼斬釘截鐵呀！」只好自己擼了，唉！

 

Chris鼓著腮幫子，讓Zach也不想強迫他了。

 

「我先梳洗，你先休息吧。」

 

「……」其實Chris很擔心等下跟Karl見面會發生甚麼事，出人命他都不意外。

 

他的擔心果然成真了，只不過事情遠比他想像的還誇張。

 

「你說什麼！」Karl不敢相信自己的耳朵，他怒瞪著Zachary Quinto，怒喊：「你要包養我的弟弟？！」他轉向Chris，「而你答應了？！」

 

Karl的高分貝讓Chris不敢直視他，只是點點頭。

 

Karl狂翻白眼，他抓住Chris的肩膀，想把他搖醒，「你確定？！我的天啊Chris！這不是開玩笑的！你是Omega，你這樣很危險！」然後他馬上發現脖子後面的咬痕，白眼立刻上吊。

 

「這──是──怎──麼──一──回──事──！」Karl把Chris抱進懷裡，怒瞪始作俑者，「你！你！你！」氣到說不出話。

 

「我不會傷害Chris的，我會好好保護他。」Zach誠懇地說。

 

「不是這個問題，Quinto先生，首先，我弟弟還沒讀完高中，再者，如果你真的尊重他，應該給他一個名份，男朋友、未婚夫什麼的，而不是包養，這種沒名沒份的，當他是什麼？不對！我在說什麼！你竟然未婚標記！我的天啊！我的天啊！」語無倫次了。

 

「Karl你可以晃小力一點嗎我身體很痠痛……」

 

「……」

 

「總之，Chris現在是我的人，我會負責照顧他。」

 

「難道你就把他養在家裡不成？這不是他應該得到的吧？他有自己的未來，你不能奪走！」

 

「Karl……」

 

「安靜，Chris，現在我在講話。」

 

Chris早上打電話過來說他在Anton家裡，說昨天也在這裡，之後可能會長住Anton家他就覺得事有蹊翹，他看Anton既無害又可愛，覺得他的家長應該也是理性可溝通的對象，沒想到卻是……黑道大佬。

 

Chris是怎麼認識這個對象的？

 

「我當然會保證他以後一切所需，包含他的學費等等一切，你不用擔心，而連帶的，你的所需我也會出資，我出錢投資你入大學習醫。」

 

「……What？How the hell you know about──」

 

「Karl！」Chris叫道，「Karl，Zach是個好人，我真的很喜歡他！我也想跟他在一起，你能不能不要罵他了？」Chris害怕Karl知道自己最初是為了他的學費才出來打工，意外認識Zach的。

 

他不要讓Karl知道，他害怕最愛的哥哥會因此有罪惡感。

 

Zach似乎也猜到了Chris的心思。

 

「這是我的意思，我既然要了Chris，他是我的人，他如果難過我也會難過，所以我對你好也就是對Chris好，你放心，我不要求什麼回報。」

 

Karl握拳，「你的回報不就是Chris嗎？我像是那種賣弟弟的人嗎？」

 

「Karl！你說得太難聽了！」Chris拉住他的手，「事情不是這樣子──」

 

「可是Chris，你才幾歲！你還有很美好的人生啊……」

 

Zach事前就聽Chris說過Karl的固執，如今可真的見識到了。他有些許不耐煩了，「Karl，我不管你答不答應，同不同意，如今Chris都已經是我的人了，既然如此，你也就等同我的小舅子，我就要保護你們的安全並維護你們的利益，無論如何，你的未來不會像以往那般窮苦困難，我已經替你打點好，而往後你們出入都會有隨扈與配車，這是基於安全考量，無論你願不願意，木已成舟，你故意忽視只會造成Chris跟你的危險……」

 

Karl咬牙切齒，想著：「真是退無可退，該死！我他媽就拿你的錢學醫術，之後幫助Chris跟其他無助的Omega脫離你們這些混蛋Alpha的控制！」

 

「好吧！」勉強答應。

 

「很好，我就知道你不會讓Chris跟我失望。」Zach喝了一口茶，「其實我已請人去你家把你的行李搬過來了，等下管家會帶你去看你的房間。」

 

「什麼！」Karl傻眼。

 

「我做了決定就一定會做到，我本就認為你不會拒絕。」

 

「……」無語。

 

「Zach你真的太厲害了，」好有魅力，好果決，「其實我一直想問你的職業是什麼耶！」Chris說。

 

然後在場兩個Alpha男人瞬間無語。


	8. Chapter 8

8

 

由於Karl的堅持──他覺得Zach沒有盡到告知的責任──所以現在Zach、Chris、Karl三人正繞著同一張桌子坐著。

 

「所以，Zach你真的像Karl說的是……黑道……老大……嗎？」Chris有點怯縮地問。

 

我的天啊Chris你問問題可不可以不要這麼直白──來自兩個Alpha的吶喊。

 

「是。」Zach說，「這是家族事業。」

 

「家族事業呢！」Karl在心裡嘲諷了一番。

 

「為什麼？Zach，難道你是壞人？你會不會像大家說的那樣……隨意殺人？」Chris的眼神透露出了害怕與緊張。

 

「他們黑道有什麼好東西！」Karl再次心內諷刺。

 

「Chris，請你放心，我們家族近年在我的管理之下已經逐漸明朗化，我們不販賣害人的藥物。」

 

「但是你們賣槍。」Karl想著，看那些隨扈身上哪個沒槍？

 

「Zach，我不知道……我好迷惘……我真的喜歡你，但是我有點害怕……我怕的不是你，而是自己，我怕自己喜歡你只是一個短暫的迷戀……」Chris低著頭，咬著自己的唇瓣。

 

剛剛聽過Chris講他為了書本將自己給賣了的事情，Karl非常同意Chris說的這些話，「Chris你是應該擔心沒錯。」他心想。

 

「而且我……」Chris看向哥哥，他在這裡他真的不好意思說得這麼明白，「跟你好，我很高興，可是我真的好迷惘……迷惘我不記得跟你好的時候，我甚麼都不記得……而且，這是我的身體，我醒來後才知道自己……仔細想想這真的很讓我害怕……」他開始玩自己的手指。

 

Zach扶額，他還沒機會告訴Chris你是被下藥……「這是有原因的Chris，你那時候發情了……」

 

Karl拍桌，「怎麼可能！我都幫Chris買最好的抑制劑！」

 

「這件事情我還在調查，我只知道可能有人為了什麼目的，故意對Chris下手。」Zach說。他其實懷疑Chris被下藥是他的仇家針對他而行的，只是他還沒查出是誰，很可能是Pine家，也可能是Singh家。

 

聽完之後Karl立刻想把Chris帶走，「你說你可以保護Chris，可是你沒有做到，你讓他陷入危險！」他握住Chris的手，真的就想把他拉走，回家。

 

「Karl你不要拉我，我身體真的很痠……尤其是我那裡……」Chris真的覺得自己下腹很不舒服──畢竟某個部位被人頂破了還撞開了──剛剛上下樓都還是靠別人抱他。

 

Karl知道這代表他的處女膜被破了，更代表著Omega生殖腔第一次被開苞，所以痛到無法走路。想到這裡他又覺得怒火中燒。

 

「那是我們的疏失，只能說我們的仇家太狡猾，而從今往後不會再這樣了，我們會確實實施最安全的做法。」

 

「我怎麼能知道你會派最好的保護Chris？」Karl一臉憤怒。

 

「這你就不用過分擔心了，我說會做到，就一定做得到。」Zach背他咄咄逼人到有點煩。

 

「……」Karl知道再怎麼說，眼前的大佬只會回答一樣的話，於是他不打算在這話題上打轉，「好，那你打算怎麼負責？你既然要負責就應該娶Chris。」

 

聽到結婚的字眼，Chris突然安靜了下來，整個人像石頭般坐著。

 

他喜歡Zach，因為Zach是除了Karl之外，世界上對他最好的人了，他第一次遇到Zach，就有點喜歡他，這是所謂的一見鍾情嗎？Chris不知道。

 

但他們誰也沒想到Zach會如此斬釘截鐵地回答：「我不會娶Chris。」

 

Chris垂下眼，有點落寞。其實一開始說好是包養，那應該也不能期待什麼，雖然說一開始談的，只是讀讀書之類的，Chris沒想到自己就這樣給人了。

 

「你說什麼？」Karl拍桌站起，「你太過分了！你已經拿走他的童真，你卻不打算給他名分？何況就算他是發情，你也不能直接……你為什麼不交給醫院處理？」Karl其實知道自己問這麼多也沒用，眼前這個黑髮的頑固男子根本不會給他滿意的答覆。

 

察覺到Chris的落寞，Zach覺得心疼，他拉住Chris的手，輕聲道：「Chris，Chris，請你不要難過，我不會娶你是因為我不能，而不是我不想。」

 

Chris眼眶含著淚，抬頭看了他，「為什麼……」

 

「你快點給我解釋！」Karl暴躁起來。

 

「唉！」Zach嘆氣，「這說來話長，我小時候有個指腹為婚的對象，」就是Pine家的小兒子，那時候Zach的父親與Pine家的當家Robert Pine談和，於是決定，如果Pine夫人懷的是Omega就讓他們訂婚，以為兩家合好的依據。後來果真誕生一個漂亮的Omega嬰孩，Zach起初不想要被控制婚姻，直到他看到了那個白白嫩嫩的小東西，那時他便愛上了那個白白嫩嫩的Omega，他看著搖籃床裡的Omega，默默許下願望……誰知道過了一年之後的聖誕節，Pine家遭到攻擊，Pine家的小兒子被抱走了──到現在還查不出是何人所為，也找不到孩子的下落──這件事情成為兩家的傷痛，為了維護兩家的和平──雖然新任當家Katie對於Zach非常不滿意，他們之間有諸多嫌隙──而這也是Zach的心，他宣布除非確定Pine家的小兒子已經不在人間，否則他不會娶妻──這對Pine太太來說非常安慰，但Katie卻覺得他道貌岸然──這一方面是討好Pine家，一方面是他自己對未過門的妻子有著美好的追憶。

 

「這是為什麼我不能娶你，雖然我認為我的未婚妻早已身故，但我要維護兩家的和平，在找到屍體前我不能當他死了，Chris，我真的愛你，我真的想要呵護你，但我沒辦法娶你，因為我肩上有維護和平的重擔。」Zach拉起Chris的雙手，吻了他的手背。

 

Chris覺的心很痛，一方面聽完Zach的故事，覺得他很可憐，也覺得生在這種家庭的孩子很可憐，沒有自己的自由，而且隨時有生命的危險……另一方面，他為自己難過，為什麼有喜歡的對象卻沒辦法結婚呢？

 

「Chris我會好好對你，你我雖然不能結婚，但我們就像實質的夫妻一樣。」

 

「你的意思是說，你要Chris當你的情婦？」Karl對他的話半信半疑，但他不能置Chris的幸福不顧。

 

「那非我本意，」Zach說，「我雖然無法給他法律上的名分，但他會是我實質上的妻子，而且會是我唯一的妻子，除非Chris要離婚，不然我終身對他不離不棄。」

 

「……」雖然還想說些甚麼，但Karl知道他們沒有甚麼反對的餘地。

 

「Zach……Karl……我累了，我可以回去睡覺嗎？」Chris低垂著雙眼說。

 

「我抱你吧！」Zach說，然而Karl已經先一步把Chris抱起。

 

「Chris，告訴我你房間在哪，今晚讓我陪你吧！」

 

「嗯……」然後兩人就離開上樓了。

 

Zach看著Chris跟Karl的背影，回想著剛剛Chris落寞的眼神。他不喜歡看到Chris這樣落寞的眼神，他喜歡他漂亮的藍眼睛閃爍著耀眼的光芒，不喜歡看他這樣死氣沉沉的樣子。

 

Zach知道自己傷到Chris了，但他知道自己沒辦法，他不能做什麼，他不能拿自家的和平開玩笑。這都是兩家已仙逝的長輩所決定好的事情，萬一他破壞了這個約定，絕對會成為罪人。

 

他又想起Pine家小兒子那雙漂亮的藍眼睛了。

 

其實他好久沒有想起那個只有一年緣份的未婚妻，想起他白白嫩嫩的臉，還有圓圓滾滾的身體跟小巧可愛的手指，還有那雙動人的藍色眼睛──他第一次到Pine家看他的時候，也是那孩子第一次張開雙眼，他們四目相對，而那個孩子笑了，他的心也陷落了……Pine太太驚奇地說：「這就是你們的緣份呀！看，Zachary，小Christopher知道你來，他也喜歡你呢！」──啊，那雙靈動靈動的藍色眼睛跟Chris的藍一樣美……可惜再也看不到了。

 

Zach知道，逝者已矣，他必須保護好生人，他一定會好好保護Chris，用盡他的一切力量疼愛他、彌補他！

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

9

隔天Chris還是覺得那裡很不舒服。他不想待在房間裡，Zach一早就出門忙了，Karl也不在，於是Chris只好請人把他抱到圖書室去。

 

Chris原本以為看書能夠化解自己的傷感，就像以前一樣，以前即使碰到不如意的事情，或是跟Karl吵架，只要看書就能緩和心情──所以Karl為了和好，常常在吵架過後送他書──然而這次卻不一樣，面前如山高的書他竟一絲感覺都沒有，書無法使他雀躍，他只好趴在沙發上，胡思亂想。

 

一開始也是為了書不小心把自己賣了啊！

 

越想他越難過，眼裡泛著淚光，腮幫子不自覺鼓了起來。

 

當Chris還沉浸在傷感中，自怨自艾，還沒走出來更反應不過來時，一個眉毛也很粗的男人攙扶著一位慈祥和藹的老太太走到Chris身邊。

 

「心情不好嗎？」老太太說。

 

Chris嚇到，立刻想要坐起來，但那位老太太只是笑呵呵地把他按住，告訴他毋須起身。

 

一旁的男人拉了張椅子給老太太坐。

 

「你叫Chris，對嗎？」

 

Chris點點頭。眼前這名老太太給他的感覺很溫暖，他喜歡她。只不過這位老太太到底是誰呢？以前沒看過。

 

「真是可愛的孩子，長得白白淨淨的……Joe你說，你弟弟的眼光好不好？」老太太看向後邊那個男人，那男人拉下太陽眼鏡，說：「是啊，母親，如今你終於可以放心了吧！」

 

母親？弟弟？

 

Chris叫道：「您是Zach的母親？」而後面那位就是Zach的哥哥。

 

老太太笑著說：「對呀，孩子，我就是Zachary的母親，Margaret，這是Zachary的哥哥，Joe。」

 

Chris眼睛睜得大大地看著他們，「你們好……」

 

「真是個害羞的孩子！」Margaret笑出聲來，太可愛了，她已經太喜歡Chris了。

 

「孩子，別緊張，我們不會對你怎麼樣，相反的，我還要謝謝你，」Margaret說，「在遇到你之前，Zachary的感情一直沒個寄託，讓我很緊張，很擔心；他已經跟你說明過未婚妻的事情了，相信你也了解他的苦衷……」她拉起Chris的手，這個Omega長得太美了，看起來也很健康，就是那腰瘦了點，不過屁股很翹，一定很能生，這樣他Quinto家總算可以熱鬧起來了，得趕快要人做些催孕補品才是，「Chris，很謝謝你進入他的生命，雖然他無法給你法律的名分，不過，他如果敢欺負你，馬上向我或是Joe說，我們一定給你出氣！」

 

「是啊弟妹，如果那傢伙趕欺負你，馬上跟我說，啊，你可以叫我哥哥或是Joe，看你高興。」Joe說。

 

接著Margaret又說了：「你也可以叫我媽嗎，我很樂意多個媳婦當女兒。」

 

Chris一時間被他們弄糊塗了。

 

「不過你怎麼不好好待在房間裡休息呢？剛開始一兩天都會很不舒服的……」Margaret很擔心Chris的身體。

 

「我只是想看看書……」來逃避心情不好的事實。

 

「這樣呀，讓別人幫你取書就好啦！」Margaret摸摸Chris的頭髮，真是滿意這個媳婦，這柔軟的髮絲還有可愛的藍眼睛，以後生的孩子一定很美，跟他媽媽一樣美，或是跟他爸爸一樣……算了長得這麼大佬幹嘛，還是跟媽媽一樣美比較好！

 

不過，Chris讓她想起了Pine家那個無緣的媳婦也是藍眼珠。

 

「Zachary果然還是在乎Pine家那位呀……」想到這裡，Margaret就不由自主感覺出這件事情。雖然Zach沒有說，甚至沒有發現，但做母親的怎麼不知道呢？自己的兒子可能在Chris身上找到了什麼吧……

 

不過話說回來，也太巧了吧！眼前這孩子也姓Pine，但Joe一早已告訴她，Chris是孤兒。

 

Margaret越想越奇怪，覺得會這麼剛好嗎？

 

「嗯，值得調查。」等下一定要交待Joe查一下此事。

 

「母親，Joe。」Zach突然出現在他們後面。

 

「Zachary！」Margaret站起身來，抱了抱自己的小兒子，「怎麼，有了愛人也不通知媽媽一聲！」

 

「母親！」Zach說，「最近事情比較忙，何況我跟Chris也是剛確認關係。」

 

「知道你忙，所以我自己買了機票自己飛回來，下了飛機也只是麻煩Joe，沒煩你。」

 

「母親！您應該事先跟我說！最近家族事業不太穩妥，很多複雜的事情，您要多小心哪！去哪都別忘了帶上隨扈。」Zach扶額，他的媽媽也是屬於我行我素型的，真難搞。

 

「好啦！我就不打擾你們恩愛了，親愛的Chris，注意身體健康呀！」

 

Chris點點頭。

 

然後Margaret就讓Joe攙扶著出去了，Zach也跟著母親出去，大概十幾分鐘後才回來。

 

「Chris，今天身體還好嗎？」Zach抱起Chris，把他抱回房間裡。

 

Chris手搭在Zach間脖子上，鼓著腮幫子，緩緩道：「還痛著呢！我真擔心明天我要怎麼去學校！」總不能在學校一跛一跛地走路吧！

 

「那就別去了，在家休息。」

 

「我不要！我想上學！我愛讀書！」

 

何況不去就辜負了Karl，他不要這樣。

 

「好吧！」Zach說，「等等我讓人把晚餐送到房裡，我們一起吃。」

 

「嗯！」聽到食物，Chris突然又有點活力了。

 

「想吃些什麼？」

 

「嗯……不知道耶！嗯……來個梅漬西紅柿？」Chris想起以前在餐廳外面看到別人吃這道菜，讓他好生羨慕，他一直想試試這道菜的味道，可是沒有錢，她也不敢跟Karl提這件事情。

 

「好，我讓廚師做去。」

 

「我還要甜酒釀！」

 

「好。」

 

「酒釀蘋果櫻桃派！」

 

「好～」Zach笑了，看到Chris這麼熱衷於食物，他很高興。

 

這晚，Chris終於吃到梅漬西紅柿，還有甜酒釀，他一下就掃光，他吃得津津有味的樣子讓Zach很高興，看他吃得嘴邊沾了梅汁都不知道，Zach便伸出舌頭舔掉了Chris臉頰上的梅汁，這讓Chris稍稍顫抖，馬上臉紅──雖然她吃完甜酒釀後整個人早就紅了。

 

看著Chris低頭臉紅害羞的樣子，Zach非常滿意。

 

若不是Chris還在疼痛，他真想馬上把他推倒扒光……

 

這時，有人敲了他們的房門，Zach示意讓人進來，原來是Anton。

 

「先生，老夫人送了東西過來，說是要給Chris的。」他把盒子遞給了Chris。

 

Chris看了Zach一眼，Zach點點頭他才將盒子打開，他沒有想到裡面裝的是一條金製項鍊。

 

「嗯……這太貴重了啦！」Chris帶著幾分醉意將鍊子拿起來，看了看之後放了回去，還想把盒子退還給Margaret，但Zach阻止了他。

 

「母親既然已經給你了，就是你的了，沒有退還的道理。」

 

「可是……」

 

「沒有甚麼可是不可是的，這代表母親對你的疼愛。來，讓我替你掛上。」

 

Chris鼓起嘴，最終還是讓他替自己掛上項鍊了。

 

Zach幫他掛好鍊子，仔細看了看Chris的後頸。他還記得他們初遇的第一天，他也是這樣看著Chris的後頸，輕輕撫弄的他後頸上的寒毛……

 

柔軟，舒服。

 

那個地方現在多了他的印記，兩白齒痕，那是屬於他的，這是Zachary Quinto的人。

 

Chris低著頭，盯著那條項鍊看，他這才看到項鍊上的小字「CWP」，這不正是他名字的縮寫嗎？只不過多了個W。不知為何覺得有點似曾相識。

 

「CWP？好像在哪看過，噢！Zach！」

 

其實這條項鍊Zach一看就知道是什麼，這是母親當年打給Pine家Omega的金鍊子，只是來不及送，孩子就沒了。

 

大概是因為剛好Chris的名字縮寫跟Pine家小兒子一樣，又是自己的媳婦，就直接送了。

 

「你掛這個真好看。」Zach突然想拔光Chris的衣物，讓他只戴這項鍊……可是不行，以後吧！現在Chris還在不舒服呢！

 

不過自己已經硬了，唉！只好待會廁所解決囉！

 

可惡！等Chris好了之後他一定要好好「照顧」他才行，一定要非常浪漫，讓他記得第一次──因為藥效而忘記了真的第一次的情況所以只好再來一次──有多美好。

 

然後讓他懷上自己的孩子，組成一個幸福美滿的家。

 

只不過這時，Chris應該是醉了，整個人癱在他身上，手還襲上他的胸前兩點：「Zach，Zach！Zach！」

 

Zach立刻把他拉入懷中，「怎麼了寶貝？」

 

Chris嘟起嘴，「如果你的未婚妻活著還回來找你，你要怎麼辦？我要怎麼辦？」雖然醉了但這件事情很困擾Chris。

 

Zach沒想過這個問題，因為多年來他已經當Pine家的Omega死了。

 

「Chris，他已經死了。如果他沒有死，也要看他的意願，看他是不是願意跟我結婚。」

 

「如果你們結婚怎麼辦！我怎麼辦！」Chris現在竟然泛起淚光，Zach知道他很不開心。

 

「寶貝，無論如何，我都不會離開你，你是我的Omega，我會與你相知相守到最後。」Zach撫著Chris，從頭到後頸，從後頸到後背……「你下面還不舒服嗎？」

 

Chris叮嘤一聲，「不知道……吃完酒釀之後不會痛了，Zach我還要來一碗～」

 

「不行，你已經吃太多了！」聽到Chris不會痛，Zach立刻往下探去。

 

他來到了入口，伸進一根手指，只見Chris只是咕噥，沒有反抗，Zach很滿意，便輕聲道：「Chris，Chris，來，把褲子脫下來……」只見Chris不情願地把褲子給踢掉，眼神感覺就是在怪罪Zach幹嘛讓他做這麼麻煩的事。

 

「把腿張開好不好？」Zach邪惡地問著躺在他胸上的Chris。

 

「嗯！」Chris有點不耐煩，卻還是乖乖地把雙腿打開。

 

「再張開些。」

 

「討厭！」Chris抱怨，但在Zach眼裡只有性感可言。

 

Zach伸入兩根手指，故意攻擊Chris的敏感點。Chris當然馬上就癱軟顫抖，下體也不斷分泌液體。Zach順勢解開自己的褲檔，讓早已硬挺的陰莖彈出來，接著他抬起Chris的屁屁，讓他跪坐在自己身上，然後立刻插了進去。

 

「啊……」Chris被這突來的填滿感弄到渾身顫抖，雖然一開始有些不適，後來卻被快感取代。

 

「好舒服……好舒服……」Chris喘著氣，任何從他口中發出的聲音對Zach而言都是性感悅耳的叫聲。

 

「寶貝，喜歡的話自己動。」

 

Chris瞪了Zach一眼，但還是試著自己動起來，可是他做不到，只要一動，他的雙腿就發軟沒力氣。

 

看出Chris雙腿無力，Zach知道還是自己來吧，於是他拉著Chris的雙手，與他十指交扣，便開始律動他的下身。

 

「啊……啊……」

 

交纏聲、水聲、喘氣聲與肉壁撞擊聲充滿諾大的房間。

 

汗水、淚水、熱氣與體液在兩個人身上交融徘徊。

 

「啊！痠──啊！啊！唔……啊──」Chris大口喘著氣，這樣的快感讓他差點喘不過氣。

 

Zach最後在Chris體內成結射精。

 

Chris抽搐結束後，往後攤在Zach身上，「我感覺不到自己的腿……」話還沒說完就累得睡著了。

 

Zach撫著愛人得身體，他們還在成結，還分不開。不，他不會與Chris分開，絕對不會。

 

只有死亡能將他們分開。


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

「Khan，一切已經準備就緒。」

 

「很好，很好。」黑髮男人陰狠狠地看著他的得力下屬，太完美了，他的計畫一定能成功。

 

近日Quinto家族跟他們爭地盤爭得很兇，甚至意圖阻止他銷售那些藥物……他們臥底去Quinto家的人又一個個被抓到，不想點特殊方法是不行的。

 

Khan笑了，這個辦法很完美，不但絕對可以令Quinto分心，還能設計讓Quinto家Pine之間嫌隙更大，甚至鬧得他們雞飛狗跳。他期待看到那天的到來。

 

******

 

搬到Zach家已經三個月了，一切都超出Chris原本的預期，他沒想過自己能夠過這麼舒適的生活，跟親愛的哥哥還有親愛的人在一起，被他們寵著溺著，他真的好幸福。

 

而這個大宅的人已經認定他是夫人，讓Chris有點不好意思，她不太希望被這麼多人服侍，或者至少他們可以不要這麼客氣，他真的很不好意思。

 

而Margaret則常常送東西給他吃，或是買了一大堆的食材交給廚房，要他們做最好吃的給Chris吃，Chris覺得自己已經胖了一圈了。

 

只是Chris最近最近心情一直很不好，他覺得應該是因為Zach有事情必須離家一個月的關係，算算他不在家也已經快半個月了。

 

Chris放下刀叉，嘟起嘴發呆。

 

Karl這三個月來一直很哀怨，好不容易養大疼大的弟弟竟然就這樣被整碗捧走了，而且幾乎是天天被吃──雖然他不想關心卻還是很清楚那個粗眉佬每天都進Chris的房間──所以這半個月沒看見粗眉佬，他很開心，甚至是萬幸，他整個人在心裡手舞足蹈。

 

不過看到親愛的Chris如此落寞的樣子，他實在很難過。

 

唉！Chris真的愛上那個大佬了。

 

「Chris，你怎麼又生氣了？」那嘟嘴就是Chris生悶氣時的表現。

 

「我才沒有呢！」說謊。

 

「那怎麼不吃東西？」

 

「沒有胃口！」

 

「沒胃口也得吃！身體壞了可不好！你小時候身體很差，好不容易把你拉拔這麼大，不要弄壞身體了。」Chris剛來到孤兒院的時候渾身是傷，又受了寒身體燙得不得了，神父好不容易才穩定他的病情。後來Chris偶爾會生大病，但近年已經幾乎沒有了。

 

「我就是不想吃嘛！」

 

「浪費食物！」Karl唸了他一唸，然後把他盤裡的東西夾了過去，「你這個我幫你吃吧！讓廚房再給你做些東西。」

 

「我不想吃，我只想吃梅漬西紅柿！」Chris鼓起腮幫子，Karl知道這代表他任性的時候到了。

 

「不可以，那東西吃不飽，而且你吃了一兩個月了，天天吃餐餐吃，不膩嗎？我讓廚房給你做些牛排之類的吧，比較營養。」

 

Chris萬般不願意地答應了。

 

沒多久後牛排端了上來，誰知道才剛端進餐廳，Chris立刻乾嘔，僕人只好趕快把東西端走。

 

這個畫面讓Karl瞬間臉黑了一半。

 

「Chris，你……」Karl想到Chris每天都吃酸的東西吃了一兩個月……

 

「你應該懷孕了！」Karl嘆氣，立刻請僕人差醫生過來，醫生過來後的診斷跟他想的一樣。

 

「恭喜夫人，您有了一個多月的身孕！」醫生道。

 

「謝謝，你可以下去了。」Karl說。

 

Chris好不容易停止乾嘔，他不敢相信這個消息，「我懷孕了！」

 

「是啊，你懷孕了。」

 

Chris突然覺得一切的困擾都煙消雲散了，他懷孕了！他懷有自己跟Zach的愛的結晶！

 

「我好想馬上告訴Zach！他一定會很高興！可是我連絡不上他，他好忙喔……」

 

「忙著做一些勾當啊……」Karl心想。

 

「啊！」Chris想到，「我還是先跟Margaret說吧！她一定會很高興！」於是Chris拿出手機撥電話，將這個消息告訴Margaret。

 

Margaret聽到這個消息之後太開心了，她送的那些催孕補品都派上用場了。接下來要送的就是懷孕補品。他一定要好好照顧這個金孫，這是他們家族中第一個金孫呢！

 

就在Chris沉浸在懷孕的喜悅得這個時候，Zach突然走了進來。

 

Chris看到Zach，高興地跑過去抱他，「Zach！你怎麼回來了！看道你我好高興！我要跟你說一件事──」

 

他還沒說完，Zach把他拉開，嚴肅地看著Chris。

 

Karl立刻感覺事情不對勁。

 

「Zach？」愛人奇怪的反應讓Chris覺得很擔心。

 

「唉！」Zach嘆了口氣，又把Chris拉到懷裡，「Chris，對不起……」

 

「怎麼了？Zach，你這樣讓我很擔心……」Chris也緊緊抱著Zach的腰。

 

Zach沒有馬上回話，只是讓Chris的頭更貼近他的胸口，自己則將臉埋進Chris的柔軟髮絲裡面，用力吸聞。

 

Chris沒說話，只是靜靜地貼著Zach的胸，那溫暖厚實的胸他已經思念了半個月了。

 

「Chris，對不起……」Zach緩緩地說，「我不想傷害你，但我突然回來是因為我被Pine家通知，我的未婚妻找到了。」

 

Chris瞬間僵住。

 

一旁的Karl手裡的叉子也掉了下來，隨即他憤怒地站了起來，走上前質問Zach，「不事說已經死了？現在好了，人家回來了，看你怎麼辦！我絕對不准你虧待Chris！不許你讓他受傷！噢不，你已經傷到他了！」

 

「Chris，請你不要難過，我不會拋棄你！」Zach將Chris抱得更緊，Chris也越抱他越緊。

 

「Zach，怎麼辦？我剛剛還很開心，看到你時我更開心，可是我怎麼覺得自己一下從天堂掉到地獄？Zach，怎麼辦？我懷孕了……」

 

「什麼？Chris這是真的嗎？」

 

Chris抬起頭看著Zach，點了點頭。

 

「哇！Chris，你真是給了我最好的禮物！」Zach落了一個吻到Chris的額頭上。

 

Chris閉上雙眼，咬著自己的下唇，沒說話。

 

他就害怕這一天會到來，他害怕Zach的未婚妻回來。那個人就像陰魂一樣，死而復生，要把他的Zach搶走。Chris很害怕，他沒想過這一天真的會來，還來得這麼快。

 

他絕對沒辦法忍受看到Zach牽著那位的手，替他戴上戒指，親吻他，在神父面前發誓會照顧他一輩子，除非死亡將他們分離……

 

「Chris，不要難過，一切都還不確定，我只是接到通知，趕回來而已，說不定Pine家的Omega，我的未婚妻已經結婚了也說不定，更說不定他不想要跟我結婚呀！Chris，先讓我弄清楚吧！Chris，不要難過，你懷有我們的愛呀！要好好照顧自己，因為你現在不只有你一個人！」Zach試著安撫Chris，他知道Chris現在一定難過糾結到不行。

 

一旁的Karl早就面色鐵青到別人會懷疑他戴上了鐵面具。

 

「我說，大佬，」Karl說，「如果這件事情無法妥善解決，你就放了Chris吧！她無法承受這些，也沒有義務承受這些。」

 

「……我一定會妥善解決這件事情，而我向來擅於解決事情。」

 

「你向來都是開出一個『讓人無法拒絕』的條件，這不算妥善解決事情。何況面對Pine家族，你要如何開出一個讓人無法拒絕的條件？他們不一定會理你。」

 

這番話戳到了Zach的痛處。

 

是，這次的問題很難用老方法解決，甚至可能無法解決。

 

他已經太愛Chris了，他的心已經無法容納任何其他人。

 

然而為了維護兩家的和平，他很有可能必須娶他的未婚妻……

 

煩惱的同時，他也不得不佩服Karl多次展現他的洞察力，如果能將Karl收入自己麾下做事他一定如虎添翼，但Karl不一定會答應。

 

唉！這件事情能有個善了嗎？


	11. Chapter 11

11

自從上次Zach說了Pine家Omega的事情之後，他們再也沒談起這件事。一切都好像煙消雲散了般，至少，Chris希望如此。然而，空想終究是空想，實際生活還是實際生活。因為懷孕的關係，Chris跟Zach已經很久沒有做愛了。Chris很想念做愛時的感覺，那種被緊緊抱著，僅僅呵護著，被輕輕愛撫，身體被填滿的安全感……他好懷念。但是因為肚子裡孩子的關係，他們頂多只能做做口活。Chris覺得自己有點欲求不滿了。

 

此外，因為Pine家Omega的關係，Zach白天花很多時間在那裡，陪伴他的未婚妻，有時甚至很晚才回家，這一切都讓Chris很在意。他覺得自己的Zach好像被搶走了，而且被抓得緊緊的……

 

有時夜晚孤枕獨眠時，Chris會偷偷哭泣，房間很大，他躲在棉被裡默默啜泣。他不想讓其他人聽見他的哭聲，也不想聽見自己的哭聲迴盪在房間裡。他總是哭著哭著，就睡著了。醒來，Zach還是不在他的身邊。他知道Zach今天中午又要出遠門辦事一個月，睡醒見不到Zach，就得一個月後才有可能了……

 

Chris得起身準備上學。這將是他在學校的最後一年，之後他就要上大學去了，這是他原本的計畫：畢業、上大學，最好能再念個研究所，之後當老師，在學校教書，賺錢，跟Karl一起過快樂的日子……不過，自從認識Zach，他的夢想稍微變了，他希望能跟Zach永遠在一起，還要再算上他們的孩子。

 

現在，他懷孕五個月了，這個孩子會在他上大學前後出生，他會邊照顧孩子邊上學，或者，留在家裡，照顧好孩子再去上學……他不知道，還沒決定。

 

五個月的肚子已經開始藏不住了。

 

Gary注意到了這點。

 

「Chris！你最近怎麼變胖啦？」他故意問的，趁著Anton──Gary覺得Anton可能會壞他的好事──不在Chris身邊時。

 

Chris先是有點嚇到，後來臉泛上潮紅與幸福：「噢，沒有啦……」

 

Gary繼續套話，「我發現你最近很挑食，而且，我早就想問你了，你最近吃的用的都比以前好，怎麼回事？莫非……跟之前的打工有關？」

 

Chris的臉馬上更紅了，「說甚麼呢！」

 

見他逃避問題的樣子，Gary更胸有成竹，「所以，你有Alpha了？你不說，我也知道了！我看到你每天上下學的那輛高級轎車了！」

 

「Gary！」Chris覺得他說話說得太大聲了，他怕人聽見。

 

何況，他也不希望別人知道他才高中就懷孕的事情……

 

「我不想讓人知道我懷孕的事情……」

 

「聽我說，Chris，你這肚子是瞞不住的！」

 

「……」也是。

 

「快，告訴我對方是誰！這麼有幸能得到你。」Gary其實早就知道那個對方是誰，因為他先前被黑道老大Khan帶過去問話，對方要他監視Chris的一舉一動，「你們幸福嗎？打算結婚嗎？孩子何時出生？你打算之後怎麼辦？還是要跟學校報備吧？」

 

Chris被他的問題弄得頭暈轉向，但是聽到「會不會結婚」這個問題，他變得有點落寞。

 

他們不會結婚。

 

先前無法，現在更無法，因為Pine家的小兒子回來了。

 

「難道你們不打算結婚嗎？」Gary觀察他的樣子──攪亂Chris的情緒也是Khan的命令之一──試探性地問。

 

Chris垂下眼瞼，「Gary，我不知道，這些問題我真的沒辦法回答你……」

 

「如果被學校發現你懷孕的事情，可能會被校規處裡耶！」Gary故意強調這件事情，「尤其是Marcus主任，我覺得他有點可怕，如果被他發現……」

 

「我沒有做甚麼壞事，我不怕。」

 

「可是你不怕被退學嗎？」

 

「……」退學？他不能被退學！他從前失學過一兩年，那段日子很難過，他不要被退學！

 

雖然他有Zach可以撐腰，可是這並非好事，如果能用正常的管道解決，當然用正常管道解決是最好的。

 

「Gary，謝謝你，我會趕快處理這些事情的。」

 

「如果結婚，一定要邀請我呀！」

 

Chris苦笑，「當然，你是我的朋友呀！」

 

雖然嘴上這麼說，Chris心裡很清楚這事情很難解決，何況他最近連跟Zach說上話的機會都沒有……

 

他想到了媽媽──Margaret堅持Chris這樣叫她──請她幫忙不知道可不可以？Margaret一直都很疼他，相信她一定有辦法的！

 

不過，事情一波未平一波又起，就在他回到家的時候，管家一臉驚慌失措地把Anton叫到旁邊去。Chris不以為意，只是走到他房間去，一如往常。然而這次，他發現一個穿著漂亮衣裳的金髮碧眼男子就坐在他房間內，而他的東西已經被清得一乾二淨，連被套、枕套這些都已經是別的圖樣，房間內現在有的東西完全都不是他的。

 

「……」Chris還來不及反應過來，那名男子已經注意到Chris。

 

「是我要他們清理的，畢竟我是這個家未來的另一個主人，我不睡這個副臥房，我要睡哪裡？你就是傳言中的那個姘頭吧！」他走近Chris，「我是Zachary的未婚妻，Christopher Whitelaw Pine，聽說你也姓Pine，不過我可沒這麼大的肚量把你當作妹妹。」

 

他見Chris沒說話，於是繼續刺激他：「你的東西我已經請下人幫你搬走了，你的新房間在東北角最後面那邊。」

 

那是最小的房間！而且離正廳最遠！

 

「不好意思，我不太想看到你，既然我要住在這兒，那只好委屈你了。」他勾起Chris的下顎，「聽說你懷孕了，那你就在那裡休生養息吧，不用太常來打擾我。而且我不喜歡面對孕期荷爾蒙，萬一你哪天突然心情不好找我鬧，我可承受不起。」

 

Chris突然覺得胸口燥熱，喘不過氣，他知道孕期賀爾蒙讓他變得敏感，可是這已經超出一般人可以忍受的了……一股熱流就要從眼中奪眶而出，但是他忍住了，只是稍微將制服領口拉開一點。

 

Christopher看到了他的金項鍊。

 

「喲！挺漂亮的項鍊嘛！」他拿起那條項鍊仔細看，「上面寫什麼字呢……」

 

Chris幾乎是下意識直接反彈，「不要，這是媽媽給我的！」

 

「媽媽……Margaret嗎？你們叫得可真親，她都還沒讓我叫她媽媽呢……」Christopher的壓迫感讓Chris一直後退，直到他的背抵到冰冷的牆面。

 

「CWP是我的名字的縮寫呢……也許這條鍊子本來就是她要送給我的，結果你出現了，就隨意送給你的。」

 

「住口……」Chris覺得呼吸困難，他又氣又委屈，甚至頭暈噁心……

 

「算了，這東西我也不想要，過時又不精緻，她會送我更好的，因為我是Pine家的人，他們若是敢對我怎麼樣，就是跟Pine家過不去。」他陰狠狠地看了Chris一眼，Chris很害怕那個眼神，「你也一樣，別想Zachary會保護你，必要時，他可以捨棄你。」

 

「不要再說了，不要再說了──」Chris還想說些甚麼，只不過他眼前一黑，就沒意識了。

 

這時Anton剛好進來要叫Chris──Christopher早就察覺到了──只看見Christopher一臉驚慌失措地試著叫醒Chris，Anton見狀趕緊跑去叫醫生。Anton一走，Christopher立刻恢復陰狠的表情。

 

他才不擔心Chris的死活呢，他的任務是探聽Pine家跟Quinto家的情報，順便把Quinto家鬧得天翻地覆。

 

其實他本身是個Beta，他只要假裝動過手術就能夠偽裝成Omega──多虧上帝造人，Beta的生理構造跟Omega幾乎一樣，只是功能性差，不過也因此方便偽裝，只要稍微動個手術就能夠不受Alpha信息素影響──而鬧這個有著漂亮臉蛋的Omega，絕對能讓Zachary Quinto分神，老大是這樣交代的，所以他也照著命令去行事，雖然他稍微有點心疼這個Omega，畢竟他長得太美了，連他這個Beta都會為他動心。

 

只不過沒想到他的戰鬥力這麼弱，一下就被他逼得暈倒。這，還只是第一天呢，「往後，可有趣了！」Christopher微笑。


	12. Chapter 12

12

 

Chris當然沒有搬到東北角那間房間，雖然Pine家那位──現在有些人私下會這樣叫他，包含Anton跟Chris──要求，他們下人可不敢真的照做，他們知道Quinto老爺跟Chris夫人是真心相愛的，這位Pine家大少爺不過是失蹤了十幾年突然跑回來又強硬搬進來的過客。

 

雖然那位後來堅稱說他不是故意要讓Chris搬到邊邊，也都對Chris不錯，平常表面也都好好的，但有些僕人仍察覺到不對勁。

 

他們看到Chris夫人跟那位相處時的不自在甚至是害怕。

 

可是目前為止，他們還沒發現那位的蹊蹺。

 

Chris自認自己隱藏得還不錯，他不希望被人看到他們不合──這很難，非常難。Chris已經盡力不表現出恐懼與畏縮了──雖然吃飯的時候，還是得面對那位。因為那位堅持每天都要與Chris一同用餐，要養成「相敬如賓」的好習慣，畢竟他們之後要「共事一夫」。

 

Chris對那位的出爾反爾感到心力交瘁，他一開始要Chris最好滾遠些，現在又要跟他好好相處，他不知道要怎麼面對那位才好。

 

Chris不知道的是，這都是Christopher的小伎倆，為的就是讓Chris身心不寧，也真的就弄到Chris胎像不穩。

 

「夫人啊！您心情一定要保持在良好狀態，做一些自己喜歡的事情，不要太傷感，對胎兒不好。」醫生建議。

 

有些僕人也因為這點，認為是那位搬過來惹的禍。這讓那位很不高興，還要求Chris不要愁眉苦臉，面對大家要笑容滿面才對。

 

Chris根本做不到。

 

有些僕人更因此對那位很反感，但Chris要他們不要表現出來。畢竟，那位未來是他們真正的夫人啊……然而他的吞忍，反而讓更多人不捨。尤其是Scotty跟Anton這兩個近身照顧他的人。

 

Anton建議Chris搬去Zach的房間，但Chris知道這會引起那位的反感，他不要這樣。於是他搬到稍微遠一點的客房，不過，離Karl的房間算是近的，離書房也近，他能夠在圖書室中把自己藏起來，他不想面對那位，而那位也知道，所以一改態度，後來甚至幾乎做甚麼事都要找Chris陪伴，這真的徹底讓Chris身心俱疲。

 

那位搬來兩週後，Karl才有空從學校回來。

 

原本以為可以看到親愛的弟弟跟他腹中的姪子──或姪女，他希望是個小Beta，不然像Chris這個Omega一點都不好，一長大就被拐了──沒想到迎接他的，會是一肚子火。

 

「你為什麼不跟我說？」Karl想要發飆可無奈那位也在這棟房子內，他只好壓低聲量。

 

「跟你說也於事無補，何況，我自己能夠處理，我也不想要你擔心。」

 

Karl知道這種事情他怎麼可能處理，「那個大佬呢？他知道嗎？」

 

Chris搖搖頭，「我不知道他知不知道，我沒要誰通知他，因為真的沒甚麼用。何況，他外出辦事事幾乎沒有人能夠聯絡上他的……」再說了，知道了能怎麼辦？對方可是Pine家的少爺，Zach的未婚妻，這弄不好會造成兩家的嫌隙，Chris不想做這個罪人。

 

「我槽……」Karl立刻有種衝動，想要拉著Chris搬出去。

 

「走，Chris我們走，我們搬出去，不要讓他們找到，還像以前一樣生活！孩子，我們一起養，我還去上班，不去學校了，我們一起拉拔這孩子！」

 

Chris推開他的手，「不！Karl，我不想走！」他不想要離開Zach，何況他還懷有Zach的孩子，Zach跟媽媽是多麼期待這個孩子的出世，「我不想離開！」

 

「Chris！」

 

「Karl！我不能再對不起你！」Chris激動地說，「我當初就是因為不想讓你為學費愁苦，才偷偷打工，才認識了Zach的，這都是意外，一切都是，但是Karl，我是真的愛著Zach，我不想離開他，我也不想再讓你放棄夢想……」

 

Karl沉默。Chris原本以為他會衝著他罵，就像以前一樣，然而他的預期沒有發生，Karl沒有罵他，而是將他拉到懷裡緊緊摟著。

 

「笨蛋……」我可不想犧牲你的幸福與快樂來換取我的夢想啊……

 

「何況，你說不讓他們找到，就真的找不到我們嗎？Karl，我知道我有時候很笨，但我也不是真的蠢啊……」Chris眼角又泛淚了，他用手擦拭淚珠，討厭自己因為懷孕賀爾蒙變化的關係變得如此柔弱，「我不能再讓你為我犧牲什麼，我已經欠你太多……」

 

「Chris為什麼你總是這麼固執……」這個傻瓜！

 

「你也很固執呀！我都是跟你學的！」Chris強顏歡笑。

 

「……」Karl在心中默默嘆息。這到底是造了什麼冤孽？

 

如果那個大佬回來，他才不管後果，就是要往他臉上砸一拳！

 

***

 

Zach正在巴黎的某間百年珠寶店裡。

 

John站在門外，而Zoe正陪著他看那些精緻的設計珠寶，順便當翻譯。

 

Zach立刻就看見一個藍寶石鑲著諸多鑽石的鴿子蛋戒指。

 

「這顆寶石的藍色好適合Chris，就像他眼中的藍一樣。」也很像當年Pine家小兒子──他的未婚妻──當年的瞳色，然而如今，一切都不一樣了。

 

Zach覺得Christopher Whitelaw Pine，他的未婚妻變了。雖然他們幾乎沒相處過多久，這樣下判斷很不理智，然而，他就是覺得哪裡怪，說不上來。

 

尤其是那雙藍瞳，不再耀眼，不再美麗。

 

而個性，Zach也覺得有怪異之處，但他不好說什麼，即使個性再差勁，他們既然有婚約，就不能輕易毀婚。畢竟，這是關係到兩家人，數萬條人命的事情。

 

「要不要再看一些？」Zoe翻譯老闆的話給Zach聽，不過Zach立刻就否決了。

 

「這個就好，」他遞給Zoe一張紙，「這是Chris的指圍。」

 

Zoe將這也交給珠寶店老闆，錢也付好之後，Zoe說，「老闆說要過幾天才會好，不過你要不要連你未婚妻的也一起看一看？不要讓人家覺得你怠慢他。」

 

Zach其實沒忘記這件事情，只是他下意識不想做而已。

 

但Zoe說得不錯，他必須也為那個人買一個。

 

「你幫我挑吧！」

 

「不好意思？」Zoe不敢相信自己的耳朵。

 

「你挑吧！我真的不知道要送他什麼，Zoe，你知道的……」他曾向Zoe吐露心事，「你自己也挑一個，隨便你喜歡什麼都可以，你真的辛苦了。」

 

Zoe無奈，「我挑可以，但你不准逃跑留我在這，你至少得佯裝一下，雖然機率低，但我還是擔心有眼線。」

 

「……麻煩。」

 

最後他們又多挑了一些，但多數是給Chris的，因為Zach又看到一些可以配成一套的藍寶石系列珠寶……

 

Zoe扶額。如果Pine那位沒有對Zach一見鍾情而堅持婚約，那一切都會簡單許多……可憐的Chris……

 

***

 

Karl回去學校了，因為有個報告不得不趕，而Chris又不斷保證自己會好好的，他只有無奈聽從。

 

「若真有事，一定要通知我！」Karl知道交代Chris沒用，於是偷偷交代Anton。

 

「當然，先生！」Anton拍胸保證。

 

然而，事情總是來得比想得還快。

 

Pine家的老太太，Gwynne，來到Quinto家探望兒子。

 

其實，她一直不希望失而復得的寶貝兒子這麼快就搬出家裡，因為他們已經被迫拆散十幾年，她實在很想再多留寶貝兒子幾年。只不過她的寶貝一見到Zachary Quinto就愛上了他，還堅持要天天看到他，甚至還搬過來了。不過另一方面，Gwynne也很欣慰，這樣一來兩家約定好的和平能夠實現，而兒子也找到了好歸宿。

 

只是讓Gwynne感到抱歉的，是兒子因為意外已經沒有生育能力的事實。所以她跟Katie再如何不滿意Zachary找小妾──在兒子回來前，他們已經耳聞此事，那時也是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼──也只能由著他，總不能真的要他一輩子沒後嗣？

 

只不過不知道她的寶貝這樣搬過去，那位姨太太有沒有甚麼怨言？會不會私下給她的寶貝絆手絆腳的？

 

Gwynne除了來探望兒子，也是要來看看那位讓Zachary Quinto魂牽夢縈的Omega，想看看對方到底長怎麼樣，想知道對方的性格如何。讓她沒想到的是，她一看到Chris立刻就喜歡上他。其實，她覺得Chris很面熟，甚至有點像死去的Robert，她親愛的丈夫。不過，這一切只是巧合，因為她的孩子已經找回來了，DNA檢驗不會錯的，所以，Chris只事長得很面善而已。

 

「Chris，懷孕是很辛苦的，聽說你還是高中生，真是辛苦你了。」Gwynne說。其實，她甚至想要站起身，走到Chris身邊握他的手。

 

多麼惹人憐愛的一個Omega呀！

 

「謝謝老夫人。」Chris幾乎是低著頭吃著自己的東西。他今天又不舒服了，只喝得下湯，所以廚房備了些不同口味的湯品給他。

 

「真是可憐的孩子，害喜害成這樣，只能喝湯！來，請廚房給他做個小火鍋吧！天氣怪冷的，湯容易冷，吃這個比較暖。」Gwynne跟侍女交代了一些東西之後，侍女就下去廚房了。

 

大概半小時後，小火鍋送上來了。現在，Chris正吃著清淡的小火鍋，覺得味道挺棒的。

 

「好好吃！」Chris驚嘆道。

 

Gwynne笑著說：「這是我的秘方，我懷Christopher時害喜嚴重，常常吃這個，我下次教你怎麼做吧！」

 

Chris笑著點點頭。

 

老夫人接著看向兒子，「親愛的，你要多多照顧他呀！」畢竟他也懷了你未婚夫的孩子。

 

「是的，母親，我跟Chris感情很好，我當然會照顧他！」是的，「特別照顧」。

 

那位說的話讓Chris差點被湯嗆死，這些話他敢說，Chris還真的不敢聽。

 

不過Chris不知道他的照顧是指荼毒他。

 

「唉呀，孩子，你這是怎麼啦？」老夫人剛剛只關心兒子說話，沒有注意到Chris的變化。

 

「懷孕的人要諸多小心，Chris，你有甚麼問題都可以問我，我當年懷Christopher的時候，也吃了不少苦頭呢！害喜害得特重了，餐餐只想吃梅漬西紅柿，他爸爸呀，每天讓廚房做這道菜給我呢！」想到當時雖然苦，如今也是甜的。

 

聽到這句話，Chris猛然抬頭，他甚至就想說出：「我也是，我也好愛梅漬西紅柿！」但他看到那位，終究低下了頭，把話吞了回去。

 

「Chris，我覺得我們真的很有緣份，我的兒子叫Christopher，你叫Chris，又姓Pine，這真是太巧了，我想，也許上天要送我兩個兒子也說不定呢！你願不願意認我當乾媽？」

 

Chris抬頭看著Gwynne眼睛的淚水都快溢出來了。

 

「孩子怎麼了？不舒服嗎？我們快叫醫生吧……」Gwynne很擔心Chris身體不舒服。

 

「不是的，老夫人，不是的，我沒事……」Chris擦了擦自己的眼淚，「我只是被您感動了……」打從看到這位和藹的老夫人，Chris就覺得很喜歡她，雖然見面的時間只有短短一兩個小時，但Chris知道他已經太喜歡她了，她待人真誠，而且總讓Chris覺得她有種說不出來原因的親切感。

 

Gwynne走到Chris身邊，「孩子，這麼說你是答應囉？」

 

Chris興奮地點頭。

 

「太好了，Chris，謝謝你，太好了。」Gwynne要Christopher過來握Chris的手，「今後，你們就是兄弟了，我好高興。」Gwynne除了真心喜歡Chris之外，也希望透過這樣能夠讓他們彼此之間沒有嫌隙。

 

「Chris，之後就叫我乾媽吧！不要再叫我老夫人了喔！」Gwynne交代。

 

「是，乾媽。」

 

「真是討人喜歡的孩子！」Gwynne笑著看著Chris，越看越喜歡。

 

「只可惜我必須回去了，太晚你們的姐姐Katie會擔心的。」

 

「媽媽，我送你去門口吧！」那位說道，但Gwynne拒絕了。

 

見Chris想起身送她，Gwynne直接說：「Chris，好好吃飯休息吧！你懷有身孕呢！別送我了！」

 

於是由管家送Gwynne下樓去坐車。

 

Christopher覺得今天這樣很出乎意料，沒想到Pine家的老太太竟然喜歡Chris，還認他作乾兒子，她的眼中一直散發出慈愛，甚至比對他這個「真兒子」還多，真是太危險了。

 

他不能讓這事繼續發生，他的老大Khan也不會允許。

 

他是來破壞兩家的和平與安寧的，不能讓Chris壞事。

 

他必須給Chris點顏色瞧瞧，於事故意把Chris桌上熱騰騰的小火鍋打翻。整個小火鍋的熱湯就翻在Chris的大腿上。

 

Chris吃痛跳起，雙腿痛得站不穩又跌坐在地上。這一跌，他覺得自己肚子痛了。

 

「給你點顏色瞧瞧，一個孤兒敢高攀我母親，也不想想你身份！」

 

「唔……」好痛！真的好痛！

 

他甚至感覺有股液體從大腿間流出，難道會是──不！他不要，不可能，他不要失去孩子……可是他一時間不敢叫人來幫他。

 

「叫你認清楚自己的身分啊！就是個姘頭，還敢認我母親做乾媽！你這賤種──」

 

「Christopher！」

 

那位跟Chris同時看向餐廳門口，是Gwynne。

 

她是想到有東西要送給Chris但忘了給，於是折返回來，卻目睹這幕。

 

原來她擔心Chris欺負Christopher是她想太多了，看這狀況，很可能是相反！

 

「你怎麼可以說這樣的話！」她趕緊上前查看Chris，Chris大腿全溼，又看到湯鍋倒地，直覺Chris可能燙到了，於是她從包包內拿出隨身攜帶的精緻小刀，直接劃開Chris腿上的布料。

 

「果然燙傷了！」她接著叫喚外頭的下人，「快去請醫生過來，快！」

 

「你，Christopher，等一下跟我一同回家！」她真的生氣了，沒想到乖乖的兒子竟會做出這樣雙面的事情！更何況這件事情很可能造成兩家嫌隙更深，不但沒有和好，還更壞。

 

「媽媽，您誤會了──」那位試著解釋，但Gwynne不理會。

 

她轉身繼續查看Chris的狀況，這才發現Chris除了燙傷，還流血了。

 

「醫生怎麼還沒來？快點啊！」Chris很可能動到胎氣了，「快呀！」

 

她試著安撫Chris，想藉聊天分散他對痛的注意力，但沒有效，因為Chris痛到暈過去了。

 

這時，Gwynne注意到Chris腿間的烙印痕跡，她的心臟突然像被人打了一拳一樣。但她沒有表現出來，因為她意識到了可能的問題。

 

這時，Anton跟Scotty帶著Quinto家的醫生與護士都趕來了，「這不好，得送醫才行！」

 

「我去開車！」Scotty說。

 

「我去拿輪椅！」Anton說。

 

而醫生與護士則替Chris先做一些簡單的燙傷處理。

 

Gwynne原本想要跟Chris一起去醫院，但她隨即想到不能讓Christopher留在這裡，於是堅持等到Katie派人來接他走之後，才趕去醫院。

 

即使Christopher再不願意，她也不動搖。

 

而她目前最擔心的，還是昏過去的Chris。

 

「上帝呀！請你祝福Chris，加力量在他身上，教他跟腹中孩子一切平安，阿門！」Gwynne祈禱。

 


	13. Chapter 13

13

 

Chris已經從醫院回家休養了。

 

這些天，Margaret一直留在家裡照看他。而Karl接獲Anton的報信，也趕緊把學校那邊的事情完結趕回家來。一進Quinto大宅，他首先衝去看望Chris，接著他不管其他人的阻攔，直接衝進副臥把那位的東西全部掃出來。既然Chris不願意走，那該滾的就是對方！

 

「老夫人，您不必阻止我，我不怕Pine家對我怎麼樣……」Karl繼續衝動收著東西。

 

「Karl，我可以叫你Karl吧？」Margaret問，因為她跟Karl沒有正式見過面。

 

「當然，老夫人。」Karl出於禮貌，轉過身來跟眼前的老太太說話。

 

「放下手上的東西吧，Karl，雖然這次是他們的錯，但你這樣會造成兩家的嫌隙，Chris一直拜託我要阻止你。」因為Chris還躺在床上吊點滴，走不動。

 

Karl緊緊握著拳頭，「老夫人，不是我脾氣暴躁，是我真的受夠了，兩家的危機，兩家的危機，每次都是用這個理由要我們吞忍……老夫人，我真的受不了，如果真的要娶那位，還不如放了Chris，免得他受苦。」

 

Margaret拍了拍Karl的肩膀，將他拉過去一旁的沙發上坐著。

 

「年輕人，我很感謝你對Chris的保護，你是一個很棒的兄長。」Margaret說，「但，我想跟你說的是，Chris已經長大了，他有自己的想法，能夠做自己的決定，你無法保護他一輩子。久了，他會累的。」看Karl靜靜的，只是怒目思考，Margaret繼續道：「Chris深愛Zachary，你也知道，任何人都看得出來，他是個很乖的人，我很喜歡他，他是個理想的伴侶，他處處為Zachary想……我知道我們對他不夠好，永遠都不夠好，Zachary在諸多原因上甚至不是個理想的伴侶，但是，你深知的，如果弄到兩家不合，Chris會很難過，也不樂見。」

 

Margaret試著打開Karl的拳頭，而Karl鬆開了拳頭。

 

「孩子，你也知道懷孕中的Omega無法離開他的Alpha，我知道Zachary一直出遠門這是他的錯，然而……然而現在你跟Chris都沒有保護好自己的能力。」他知道仇家總是緊盯著他們的一舉一動，「這也是為何Zachary在你們身邊都安排了安全人員的原因。」

 

Karl終於冷靜了下來。

 

老夫人分析得不錯，事實上真的是這樣。

 

他把手上的袋子丟在了地上，裡面的東西散了出來。

 

不管了！他還能管什麼？

 

「Karl，我要Chris叫我媽媽，我也希望你能夠把我當做媽媽看待。」Margaret真切地說，「你是個好孩子，跟Chris一樣都很聰明，我希望你能夠安心把學業顧好，放心吧！我在這兒，絕對不會讓任何人再傷害到Chris的。你有我的保證。」

 

「老夫──」他正想回話，但看到Margaret的表情他立刻改了口，「媽媽，謝謝你。」雖然，他依舊很擔心。

 

「好了，Karl，回去看Chris吧！他很擔心你呢！」

 

「嗯。」

 

他倆起身，正準備離開房間的時候，Margaret在剛才Karl亂丟的袋子附近看到了一樣讓她覺得不可思議的東西。她打發Karl先回Chris那裡，自己則彎下腰將那東西撿起，「嗯？」

 

是隱形眼鏡，而且是變色隱形眼鏡……

 

她瞬間聯想到了可怕的陰謀。

 

***

 

經過一個多禮拜的調理，Chris已經復原許多。

 

Karl回學校去了。而Margaret簡直是不眠不休照顧，Gwynne則是幾乎天天探望他。他覺得自己一下多了兩個媽媽，這種感覺好幸福，卻也好不真實。

 

小時候他沒有父母，即使被短暫收養最後還是跟Karl相依為命。Karl是他的兄長也是父親，他沒有過母親，從來沒有過。所以，當Margaret說要他叫她媽媽的時候，他感到幸福；Gwynne要認他作乾兒子時，他真是幸福得說不出話來。

 

眼下，這兩個母親都如此愛護、呵護著他，Chris覺得自己真是幸福得快要死掉。

 

不過，讓他有點擔心的，是這兩個媽媽好像會爭相寵他。

 

「Chris，今天我帶了梅漬西紅柿，我跟你說過，我懷孕的時候最喜歡吃這個了。」Gwynne說，然後就把東西拿出來要餵他。

 

「Gwynne，這東西Chris在家裡常常吃，他幾乎每天都要吃的。還是先吃我這道吧，是Zachary小時候愛吃的……」

 

Chris總是覺得，這兩個媽媽之間有種角力，就像現在，他們爭相要他先吃誰的東西一樣。

 

「謝謝你們，媽媽。」Chris露出微笑，他這些日子再沒這麼開心過，「還好孩子們沒事，」他看了看自己的腹部，「我希望兩個寶寶都能平安出生，健康成長……」

 

「說道這裡，我希望兩個寶寶都是Omega，像你一樣乖巧可愛。」Gwynne說。

 

Margaret說，「要我說，一個Alpha一個Omega最理想。最好兩個孩子都長得像Chris，不要像Zachary一樣，長得像大佬。」

 

「你兒子就是個大佬啊！」

 

「你的女兒也是個大佬呀！」

 

他們一來一往的話語，讓Chris忍不住笑出聲來。

 

看到Chris笑出聲，兩位太太也總算是放下心了。

 

「趁我不在說我壞話是嗎？」

 

「Zach！」Chris看到站在門口的Zach，開心得不得了，他立刻就想下床去擁抱自己的Alpha，但Alpha已經先行來到他身邊抱住他。

 

「對不起，讓你受委屈了……」

 

「Zachary！沒禮貌，也不看看長輩在這──」說什麼受委屈的話呢……

 

Gwynne倒是不在乎Zach說的話，「Margaret，不要緊，Zachary說的是事實，我要向你們道歉，我們太寵Christopher，讓他不知好歹。」

 

「算了，也不是你們能夠控制的，畢竟他流落在外十幾年，你們也無法知道他是怎麼成長的，他的心如何……」

 

「這也是為什麼，我們覺得對不起你們的原因。」

 

「好了，讓兩個孩子有私人空間吧！Gwynne，我們到旁邊去聊天。」

 

接著兩位夫人就一同離開了。

 

Zach將門關上，立刻躺到Chris身邊緊緊將他抱住，但Chris立刻推開了他一些。Zach以為他在生氣，反而將他摟更緊。

 

「Zach，你摟得我太緊，壓到肚子，我的意思是，孩子……」

 

Zach聞言立刻將Chris放開一些些。

 

「Chris對不起，我在外頭這麼久……那些事情我都聽說了……」他將自己的臉埋進Chris的髮絲裡，吸取他的香味。好久沒聞到這麼香的味道了，Chris的信息素果然是最好聞的。

 

Chris將自己的臉埋進Zach的胸膛，大口吸著他的氣味。啊，多久沒聞到Zach的信息素了呢？這個味道總是讓他安心，他甚至能感覺腹中的孩子因為Zach信息素的味道而平靜下來。

 

「回來就好了，Zach……你知道我多想你嗎？以後出門，可不可以多打電話回來？」我好想你，真的很想你。只要看到你，什麼事情都不是問題與困擾。

 

「Chris你知道我無法……這是為了安全。」防止自己被追蹤，不管是仇家，還是FBI。

 

「Zach，我不喜歡這樣……」Zach知道Chris已經嘟嘴了，「我想要你留在我身邊，我想要你……」Chris甚至想立刻勾引Zach，而他確實讓Zach欲望升起，只不過Zach阻止了他。

 

「Chris，你身體才剛恢復，這樣不好……」

 

「醫生說我懷孕五個月，早就已經可以……」

 

「不行，不是現在。」

 

「哼……」

 

Zach就喜歡Chris鬧脾氣的樣子，可愛惹人憐。

 

「別生氣，好嗎？寶貝，我帶了東西給你。」他起身從包包裡拿出一個精緻的盒子，「來，你坐起來一下，閉上眼睛……」他幫Chris坐起身，之後打開盒子，將裡面成套的珠寶都替Chris戴上去。Chris只覺得自己的脖子、手腕等地方都被戴上了東西。

 

之後，他抱起Chris，將他抱到穿衣鏡前。

 

「親愛的夫人，你可以張開眼睛了。」

 

Chris張開眼睛，不敢置信地看著眼前的自己。

 

脖子上精緻的頸鍊閃閃耀眼，銀白色的鑽石配合著藍寶石的深沉互相照映，互相襯托。他忍不住摀住自己的嘴，這才看到手腕上的手鍊也是如此美麗。

 

「天啊！Zach！這會不會太……我是Omega但也還是個男性啊……」可是這些東西好美……

 

「但是這些東西真的適合你，珠寶是不分性別的，也不分形體，Chris，你很適合。」

 

Zach將Chris放到床邊坐好，之後他單膝跪下，再從懷裡拿出一個戒指盒。

 

Chris摀住雙唇，他知道Zach接下來想做什麼。

 

Zach打開盒子，一個閃耀明亮的精緻鴿子蛋戒指呈現在Chris眼前。

 

「Zach……這太貴重……」Chris已經要哭了。

 

「Chris，聽我說完……」Zach深吸一口氣。

 

Chris也屏息以待。

 

「Chris，雖然我們的相遇是在那樣的狀況下，是我招妓，而不是甚麼浪漫的邂逅，然而你卻在我心中有了很重的份量……你像一陣春風，在我心中起了陣陣波動。你擾亂了我的心緒，卻在我心上留下最美的漣漪……雖然我沒有給你一個浪漫的第一次，但我很高興能夠擁有你。你是上帝賜給我的最美的禮物，你更是上帝最美好的造物。Chris Pine，我，Zachary John Quinto深深愛著你。你，願意接受我這個不夠完美的人，接受我這個充滿缺點的人，嫁給我嗎？」

 

「Bloody hell，我當然願意！」Chris眼裡的淚水再難控制，閃亮亮有如他身上的鑽石，一顆顆從他如同藍寶石般的眼睛裡滴落下來。

 

Zach馬上坐到他旁邊，將鴿子蛋戴到他的手上。Chris立刻抱住Zach，吻住他的雙唇。

 

「我愛你，Zach我真的好愛你……」

 

「Chris我也一樣……」

 

他們深深的吻在一起，身體交纏。Zach愛撫Chris，吸吮他胸前兩個粉紅點點。Chris輕輕呻吟，勾起Zach無限的慾望。之後，Zach向下游移，來到花叢之間，替Chris口交。

 

Chris已經好久沒有被這樣撫摸了，他覺得好舒適，好舒壓，好舒服……沒多久，在Zach的服務下，他釋放了。也許是因為懷孕的關係，才一下下他就已經累了。Zach從背後抱住他，而Chris整個人在Zach的懷中安穩、安心地睡著了……

 

待Chris沉沉睡去之後，Zach小心翼翼地將Chris放下，替他蓋好被子。自己則到自己房內解決自己的慾望。之後，他輕輕地走了出去。他來到Margaret所在的客房，Gwynne也在那裡。

 

「好，我們要討論什麼？」


	14. Chapter 14

14

 

Chris看著眼前幾乎跟牆壁一樣大的婚紗照，無語。

 

一個月前，Zach才跟他求婚……沒想到半個月後，Zach說他開始籌備與Pine家那位的婚禮。

 

自從那時起，Chris的胎像一直很不穩定，讓大家都擔心死了。後來，Chris開始隱藏自己的情緒，他不希望大家擔心他。

 

Gwynne還是會來看他，但是為了兒子結婚的關係，她越來越少來了；Margaret也是，她忙著布置Quinto大宅中的一切細節。這些都刺痛著Chris。

 

他不希望自己的心這麼脆弱，可是他無法；他不希望自己對Zach的愛產生動搖，然而他做不到。

 

就連腹中的雙胞胎都感受到了他的無奈。

 

雖然Zach晚上還是會陪著他一起睡，可是Chris覺得他好難感受到Zach的心。

 

到底是為什麼？

 

到底是哪裡變質了？

 

Chris的心緒不佳，連帶影響到了他的課堂表現。

 

Gary好事地問，又說了些觸動Chris情腸的話。Anton發現了Gary的不懷好意，強把Chris拉走。而屋漏偏逢連夜雨，Marcus主任把Chris叫去辦公事問話。

 

因為他六個月的肚子已經遮也遮不住了。

 

「Pine同學，你知道我們是教會學校，校規規定不可以未婚懷孕，你顯然已經懷孕，先前幾次的病假應該也是因為懷孕的關係吧……請問你結婚了嗎？」

 

Chris搖搖頭。

 

「請問你被標記了嗎？」

 

Chris點點頭。

 

Marcus心想真是可惜了這塊鮮肉。

 

「請問你跟你的Alpha準備結婚嗎？」

 

Chris想到家裡的事情，眼睛立刻一熱，眼淚就要掉將下來。

 

「Pine同學？」

 

Chris搖搖頭。

 

「這樣我們就得依校規處置了。」

 

「不！Marcus先生，請不要這樣對我！」Chris害怕被退學，「能不能寬容我，我的成績一直都是前幾名……」

 

Marcus原本也只是想嚇他一嚇，不過既然這個孩子提出了請求，說不定他可以爽一下……

 

「寬容嘛，也可以，只要你能滿足我的要求。」

 

「什麼要求？」

 

「幫我吸。」

 

Chris聞言僵在那裡。

 

Marcus在說什麼？！

 

Marcus從他的坐位上起身，走到Chris身邊，將手放在他的肩上，令Chris感到不舒服而起雞皮疙瘩。

 

「你的Alpha不要你，我卻很喜歡你……」Marcus開始釋放信息素，攪得Chris頭昏腦脹。

 

他將手托住Chris的下顎，在Chris還沒會意過來前就已經將舌頭伸進去了。

 

Chris嚇得立刻彈起，卻立刻被壓制在原地。

 

好噁心！

 

為什麼會這樣？

 

不要！

 

不要！

 

Chris心一狠，用力一咬Marcus的舌頭。Marcus立刻痛得倒在地上，Chris趁隙慌張逃走。等在外面的Anton看到辦公室內摀著嘴巴而鮮血不止的Marcus，又看到Chris嘴角殘餘的血跡，大概猜想到發生了甚麼。

 

Anton立刻打電話叫Scotty接他們回家。

 

這件事情Chris拜託Anton不要告訴任何人，他很堅持，Anton也沒辦法，只好由著他了。但自那次事件之後，Chris一直告病在家，不再去他最愛的學校了。

 

***

 

Zach只想要快點完結這場鬧劇。

 

那天他跟母親還有Gwynne夫人開了一個小型會議，因為他們三個人都各自掌握了一些線索。

 

「我發覺自從Christopher出現，我家中的間諜幾乎可以說是不存在。」Zach說，他看向母親。

 

Margaret接著說：「當時Christopher還沒出現，我請了英國最有名的偵探調查Chris的背景，發現一些巧合。其實，我當初懷疑Chris是Gwynne失蹤的兒子，是因為各方面都太像了，那藍眼珠像Robert，而眼睛的形狀，笑起來就像妳，Gwynne。」

 

「我也是這麼認為。」Gwynne說，「我第一眼看到他時就覺得面善。」

 

「我所謂的巧合，是Chris的生日。Chris的生日是19XX年12月26日，就在他被盜走的隔天。」Margaret續道：「我曾聽Karl跟Chris說過，Chris小時候身體很虛弱的事情。當年聖誕節下著大雪，收養他的神父在雪地中找到了渾身是傷的他。」

 

聽到這裡，Zachary握拳。他不曾聽Chris提起這些事情，當初的調查報告中也沒有說得這麼細節。

 

「我想接下來我要說的，可能是最關鍵的事情。」Gwynne語重心長地說：「兩位，Chris是我真正的兒子。」

 

「什麼？！」Zach跟母親幾乎是同時叫道。

 

「我做過親子鑑定了，我們是百分之百匹配的。」那天她看到腿間的烙印……那是聖誕節當天她的兒子被盜走，她努力要搶回孩子卻擔心孩子受到傷害。情急之下，拿起掉在火爐邊的金鎖──那是她替寶貝兒子打的，有著他名字的金鎖──想燙那名匪徒，卻不小心燙到了他的寶貝兒子。孩子吃痛哭嚎的聲音她至今難以忘記，每年聖誕節就是她最痛的時候……

 

她是拿Chris差點小產所流的血去做鑑定的。那天她趁大家都離開時，回到餐廳將Chris的血給拿了起來，送去她信任的朋友那做檢測。當她拿到報告時，激動得快要暈倒。

 

「再說了，聽說他喜歡吃梅漬西紅柿吧？那是我懷孕時常吃的東西……所謂母子連心，可見一斑。」

 

「這樣說來，就真的是有人故意送假的Christopher到我們身邊了？」Margaret不敢置信。

 

「我能確定他是被安插進來的，他眼睛甚至不是藍色的，我意外撿到了他的變色片隱形眼鏡……」Gwynne說。

 

Zach握拳，表情已經可以殺人。

 

難怪他總覺得那位的眼睛說不出哪裡怪，他的眼睛的藍色跟當年充滿靈氣的藍色不一樣。難怪他總覺得Chris的藍很美，總讓他想起當年襁褓中的嬰孩……

 

一切都明朗了。

 

想到為了這個假貨，Chris吃了多少苦頭Zach就有氣。而這個假貨當初纏他纏好緊，讓他沒有時間能夠與Chris相處。而因為這假貨的關係，讓他跟Chris的關係變得有點尷尬。Zach知道這些事情都讓Chris心情非常不好。

 

可惡的東西！

 

Zach大概猜測出來他的敵人是誰了……去除Pine家，只剩下Singh家。可惡的東西！不管他們想要的是甚麼，目的是什麼，他發誓他一定要把這些人一網打盡，可惡！

 

「這樣說來，唯一的嫌疑犯已經確定。」Zach說，「但我們不能打草驚蛇，我們必須擬定一個周詳的計劃。」

 

「我想，你已經有想法了，Zachary。」

 

「是的，只是要暫時委屈Chris了。」Zach向Gwynne道歉。他是多麼不希望委屈到Chris，但為了計劃順利，這件事情不能讓在場三人還有Katie Pine之外的人知道。

 

「我想，我們會盡力忍住的。」想到可能會看到Chris難過的神情，兩個媽媽也都很不捨。

 

然而為了事情順利，他們都得忍住。

 

事情絕對不能被破壞。

 

絕對不行！

 

***

明天就是Zach跟Pine家那位的婚禮了。

 

Chris很傷心，他再也無法忍受了。他決定聽從Karl的提議，瀟灑離去。Karl這些天已經打理好一切，計劃也很周詳。而明天，Zach要將他送到郊外的別墅去住一陣子，因為他擔心Chris跟那位相處不好。

 

Chris在心中嘆息。

 

他已經打算好，就趁那個時候跟Karl一同逃走。逃離這個傷心地，逃離這一切。

 

逃離他的愛人，也逃離自己。

 

他要將一切的愛埋葬在這裡，同時也埋葬他自己。

 

Chris花了一整天的時間向這間屋子的一切道別。他最喜歡的圖書室，那裡還有好多好多書他連翻閱都不曾翻閱……學校，他已經好久沒去了。因為Marcus太可怕，他不敢再去學校，也沒敢跟Zach或兩位母親說這件事情。

 

Chris走到花園。

 

放眼望去，花園現在只有銀銀雪白，只有一些些紅英綻放，在那雪色枯枝上屹立不搖，還綻放著可人的清香。

 

Chris真希望自己也像那些花兒一樣，但他的心太容易受傷，他自己非常清楚。

 

他又來到副臥，這裡他曾經與Zach纏綿多次。明日，這裡就要真正成為那位的地方了。Chris看著裡面精緻的佈置，心頭湧上一股酸楚。那個可怕的Omega要來到這間房子了，而他卻要被送到別地方去。

 

「再見了，我的愛……」

 

在離開前，Chris決定要與Zach留下一段美麗的回憶。今晚，他特意在他的Alpha撒嬌，要Zach陪他。因為先前，Zach都推託不理他，所以他這次乾脆來點大膽的。

 

他不曾這麼做過。

 

「我已經懷孕六個月了，只要小心一點，就不會傷到胎兒。」他脫光衣服，刻意散發自己的信息素，張開雙腿躺在床上對Zach說。

 

看到眼前這一幕，又因Chris信息素的催情，Zach再難抵擋誘惑。

 

他立刻硬了。

 

「寶貝，對不起，我最近太忙，忙得忽略了你……」Zach認為Chris一定是因為最近的事情造成不安才想色誘他。他應該要做甚麼事情，讓Chris感到安心才是。於是他打算欺壓上去。

 

此時Chris又用撩人不已的聲音說道：「Zach，進入我……」Chris拉開自己的臀瓣，那粉色的穴口早已波光粼粼。

 

那一張一合的淫靡畫面，令Zach受不了。他立刻解開自己的褲頭，管不了太多就想要插入。然而這時Chris夾起雙腿，讓Zach困惑。

 

「寶貝，怎麼了？」

 

「我想要你也脫光衣服。」

 

「遵命，小公主。」Zach立刻將身上的遮蔽物全數丟到旁邊，而Chris再度打開雙腿迎接他。

 

「直接進來，佔有我！」

 

Zach立刻將自己的慾望挺入。

 

好緊。

 

幾個月沒有被進入的Chris叫出聲音。

 

就是這樣，就是這樣！就是這種被填滿的感覺，就是這種被深深進入的感覺……

 

安全感。

 

然而Zach突然將自己拔了出來，後穴突然失去填充物讓Chris瞬間感到失落。他淚眼汪汪地看向Zach，只見對方將他弄成側躺之後在他身後躺了下來。

 

感受到Zach有力的懷抱，Chris覺得好安心。

 

歸屬感。

 

Zach再次將發熱發硬的粗壯柱體插了進去。

 

「啊──」Chris叫出聲音。

 

Zach將自己的臉埋在Chris的腺體部位，用力吸吮，用力吸吮──

 

最後，兩人幾乎是同時達到高潮。

 

他們都累了，也因為成結的關係暫時不能移動。於是就維持這樣的姿勢側躺休息。肌膚對肌膚，肉體對肉體，沒有絲毫遮蔽，他們靈肉結合，在這一刻。Chris從Zach變得均勻的呼吸聲知道他已經睡著了。

 

也是，最近為了忙結婚他可是忙透了……

 

唉！

 

Chris多想要時間就停在這一刻呀。

 

他們結合在一起，沒有阻礙。是的，連一絲絲阻礙都沒有。他們汗水混在一起，體液交融。他們屬於彼此，誰都不屬於他們之外的其他人。

 

Chris不想要明天的太陽到來，他想永遠待在這一刻就好。然而，太陽還是升起了，它每天一定會升起，誰也無法改變。今天之後，Zach就是另外一個Omega的了；而他，無法獨有他的愛人……

 

一夜未眠，Chris現在則得假裝睡眠。

 

因為Zach醒了。

 

Zach小心翼翼地拔出仍然在Chris陰道內的陰莖。

 

Chris忍不住咕噥一聲。隨即，他緊繃著自己，深怕Zach發現他是裝睡……

 

還好，Zach還以為他在睡。他既續閉著眼睛，假裝睡著……

 

Zach臨走前，用手摸了摸他的臉，然後在他的肚子上與額頭上各落下一吻。

 

而在他走後，Chris張開雙眼，又哭了。

 

他摸著方才Zach厚實的大手摸過的臉頰，他甚至還能感受到Zach的溫度……

 

為什麼連離開都這麼困難？

 

Chris搖搖頭，算了，不要再多想了。

 

在這樣的地方，跟別人分享愛人，他做不到。他曾經以為自己可以，然而時間愈長，他說無法肯定自己能夠。

 

離開吧……

 

就這樣離開吧……

 

讓一切停留在這裡，讓傷害不再繼續。

 

Chris暗自發誓，從今往後，他再也不要讓淚腺這麼發達了。

 

發呆不知過了多久，Anton敲了他的門。

 

「Chris，好了嗎？我們要前往別墅去了。」

 

「等等我，Anton，等等我。」他趕緊將東西收一收。看到抽屜裡那套珠寶，Chris的淚腺又發達了。躊躇良久，最後他還是選擇帶走這套珠寶。尤其是鴿子蛋，他無法丟棄──這是Zach給他的訂婚戒，這是屬於他們美好的記憶。Chris不要丟掉這些，他要將這些一同帶走……

 

「Chris快點唷！」

 

「好的，Anton，我好了……」

 

讓我再向這裡道別一次。

 

離開之後，就要埋葬自己了；現在，就讓我再回味一次。

 

空氣中還有一絲絲Zach的信息素。那是令他安心的味道啊──

 

之後，大概再也不會碰面了吧……

 

就讓這幾個月的親密成為他人生中一段風流韻事吧！

 

讓這段往事成為能夠向孩子訴說的甜蜜往事，同時，也是老了能夠回憶的最美的過往。

 

「珍重再見了，Zachary，我愛你，我永遠愛你……」

 

語罷，Chris艱難地轉過身。

 

碰。

 

門關上了。

 

人，也離開了。


	15. Chapter 15

15

 

John被指派來護送Chris。原本也只是Zach圖個安心，把John調過去。讓所以人都沒想到的是，還好Zach做了這個決定。

 

John是Zach最得力的保鑣。

 

Chris跟Anton正要上車，就出現一大群荷槍實彈的黑衣人。John直接保護Anton跟Chris先退進去大宅內。他知道這道門絕對撐不久，便直接帶著Chris跟Anton往密道逃去。

 

「那些佣人怎麼辦呀……」Chris擔心地問。

 

「Chris夫人，我們自身難保了，我的首要工作是保護你的安全！」

 

他們成功退至秘道內，就在門關上的那一霎那，他們聽到外頭的槍林彈雨聲正擊打著秘道門牆。

 

外頭傳來叫罵的聲音。

 

「快弄開這扇門！」

 

「把那個懷孕的Omega抓到！」

 

「別管那些佣人了，那個Omega在這裡！」

 

「老大有沒有說我們可以先玩玩？看到照片我就──」

 

「要玩你也要先抓到人！」

 

這些垃圾話，讓秘道內三人都很不舒服。

 

「我呸！」John不屑，「Chris夫人你放心，我不會讓他們玷汙你。」

 

這時Anton已找到手電筒並打開手電筒，遞給John。

 

「來，我們快走！」

 

他們不知走了多久，終於來到了出口。

 

「夫人，我先爬上去，等會你在上來，我會拉住你的。」John先沿著梯子爬上去了。接著Chris也使盡全力爬上去。懷孕的身子沉，他行動諸多不便。最後Anton也揹著Chris的行囊上來了。

 

這是一片森林。

 

「夫人，戴上護目鏡吧！」John將雪地用護目鏡拿給了Chris。

 

「你們呢？」Chris問。

 

「我們都有。」說完便戴起來了。

 

「好了，不能再拖延，得快點走。往東走大概三四公里，可以到我們原本會經過的一個路口。」John說，「時間不能拖延，我們越早到那裡越好……」否則他們的足跡會是一件很危險的事。

 

雪地足跡，是他們的危機。

 

「John，手機根本打不出去！」Anton說，「怎麼辦？」

 

「該死，偏偏在這個時候！」他說，「無法求後援，我們就算到了公路上也逃不遠……」

 

Chris這時開口：「Karl會在那裡等我們，我今天請他開車在那裡等我。」

 

「好，夫人，這樣我們快走吧！」

 

「好。」

 

***

 

婚禮現場。

 

教堂的門窗在所有嘉賓進場後全數關上。Khan立刻站起身，他想的果然沒錯，這場婚禮有詐。

 

「Khan，棄械投降吧！」Zach揪住假Chris的脖子，「這是你送過來的假貨，我們早就知道了！」

 

Khan已經被綁上雙手，Katie將他壓制在地上。

 

「當年盜走我弟弟的人一定就是你，知道我弟弟的眼睛是藍色的人不多，除了我們家人跟Quinto家，就是盜走他的人。」雖然只是小嬰兒，但Omega養在深閨，尤其是他們這種黑道家族，怎麼可以輕易讓人知道家中孩子長相招惹危險，「再說了，我不可能派個假人來騙我媽媽，思來想去，你嫌疑最大。」她的高跟鞋直接陷入Khan的最痛處。

 

Zach將假Chris一巴掌打到地上，並要人將他捆了。

 

「你們怎麼知道？我們裝得這麼好！」

 

「傻子，你漏洞太多了！」Zach板著臉，一臉殺氣，「你們最不該折磨我的Chris……」他怒踢假貨，「拿湯燙他huh？我讓你知道什麼叫以眼還眼！」又一腳踩下去。

 

「沒錯，千不該萬不該愚弄我母親，更不該傷害我弟弟！」Katie也是一臉撲克。

 

踩死你們這些混蛋。

 

Khan知道自己已經敗露，但他忍不住狂笑。

 

「笑什麼？」Katie又再用力。

 

「笑你們只顧著抓我，沒顧到你們最珍惜的人，」Khan，「聽你們的話，原來那個男娼就是你們最思念的人啊？只恨我當年沒有親眼確認他的死，我只是把他丟棄在森林裡，風吹雪打。」

 

聽到這番話，Katie跟Zach的殺氣更盛。

 

「還囉嗦什麼？Zach，就照計劃地辦吧！」Katie建議。

 

「辦什麼？你們要不要打通電話確認一下你們親愛的寶貝娼妓在哪裡？」

 

「你這話什麼意思？」Katie掏出槍對準Khan。

 

「我早就派人去拿下他了，只有你們還在這裡消磨時間，哈哈哈──」

 

Zach受不了了，直接一腳踢得Khan掛彩昏厥。

 

「Katie，這貨交給你，我去救Chris。」Zach說，不過Katie反對。

 

「那是我弟弟，我們一起去！」Katie俐落地將槍收回襪套上，狠狠踩了Khan重要部位之後，穿上黑色大衣之後直奔車上。

 

「這的大姑我絕對不能得罪。」Zach心想。

 

***

 

「Karl！」Chris朝著那輛跑車──Margaret送Karl的──大叫。

 

Karl拉下車窗回過頭看，「你們怎麼這麼狼狽──握曹！快上車！」

 

Karl看到Chris等人身後的一群黑衣人，荷槍實彈。

 

他趕快倒退到Chris他們身邊，待他們上車之後立刻踩油門加速。

 

「握曹！這到底是怎麼回事！」

 

那群人立刻朝跑車開槍。

 

「閉嘴！先開車！」John大叫，「我來對付他們！」接著他用不知從哪裡變出的衝鋒槍向後面掃射。

 

「見鬼！他們竟然也有車！」John看到他們的開車追上，忍不住罵出聲。

 

而此時Anton摸了摸John的外套口袋，拿出了一個手榴彈。

 

「John，現在多說無益，直接轟了他們吧！」說完，Anton就拔開保險絲，把手榴彈往後丟。

 

Karl嚇得直踩油門狂奔。

 

而手榴彈不管有沒有炸到那些人，也確實在馬路上開了個大洞。

 

「Anton你！」John先是驚嚇，後來轉為欽佩，「幹得好！」

 

「當然！都跟你學的！」Anton笑著與John對視。

 

「好了不要曬恩愛，誰可以告訴我這她媽到底發生甚麼事！？」Karl大吼，「那些見鬼的黑衣人哪裡來的？他們想幹嘛？」

 

「他們想抓Chris夫人，我不知道為什麼。」John說，「看來別墅也去不得，我們必須找到一個新的地方聯絡老闆。」

 

「不必，」Chris說，「我們要去機場。」

 

「什麼？」John跟Anton同時叫道。

 

「我不能說，我唯一能說的只有謝謝你們的保護與照顧。」

 

這時John注意到Chris的臉色很差，「該死！夫人你該不會哪裡受傷了吧？」

 

「Dammit！Chris，你受傷了？」Karl盯著後照鏡看著後座的人，「該死！你臉好慘白！」

 

「不會死的，我沒事，真的！」Chris喘著大氣，「只是哪邊擦傷而已……」

 

Anton迅速檢查了Chris，看到他的小腿有一個槍傷。

 

「John！」他指著傷處。

 

「老天！夫人你被槍打到了！」

 

這番話讓Karl差點失速打滑。

 

「Chris你沒事吧！」

 

「Karl你不要停下來，我們趕快去機場！」Chris說，「我還行，我還能撐住！我沒事！」

 

「夫人，讓我看一下你的腳……」John看了看Chris中槍的右小腿，「還好，子彈貫穿，沒有留在身體裡就還好。但是我建議趕快去醫院！」

 

「這種時候留在醫院等著被那些人找到嗎？」Karl大叫。

 

「不，我們要去機場！」Chris有氣無力地說，「John，拜託了，拜託你跟Anton，讓我們去機場吧！在那裡我們分道揚鑣。我懇求你們，請你們不要向任何人透露我們的行蹤……就連Zach也一樣……」

 

「夫人！」John看到了Chris眼中的死寂。他突然明白Chris的用意了。

 

現在說什麼都沒用。

 

「不要，」Anton叫道，「夫人！你去哪裡我就去哪裡！我們是好朋友啊！」

 

聽到Anton的話，John知道勸不退夫人，而去機場搭飛機確實是比較安全的做法……

 

他必須保護Chris的安全，聯絡Zach什麼的，等下了飛機安頓好一切再說。

 

「好，Chris夫人，我跟你們一起走。」

 

「謝謝你們，Anton，John，委屈你們了……」

 

「夫人，您先休息，讓我替您包紮！」John說，「Anton，幫我扶著夫人的腿……」

 

「好！」


	16. Chapter 16

16

 

找不到。

 

無論Zach跟Katie動用多少人馬，找不到Chris就是找不到。

 

已經五年了，Margaret跟Gwynne早已望穿秋水。而Gwynne甚至傷心到病在床上，時好時壞。

 

好不容易找到的兒子就這樣又丟了。

 

她無法接受。

 

五年了。

 

五年了，如果Chris平安，那孩子都該長多大了？

 

五年了……

 

五年前Zach與Katie急忙趕回家，意如他們預期的，只看到一片狼藉。豪華大宅現在就像廢墟。Zach慶幸自己派了John，他知道John一定是帶著Chris退入密道，那裡的牆壁最厚實安全，也時時儲備著糧食，可以讓他們待到安全獲救。

 

所以，他們直奔到密道那裡。

 

然而，密道的門竟被強行燒熔出一個洞，大小剛好可以讓人鑽過。

 

｢該死，他們已經追過去了！｣Zach怒將手槍丟在地上，Scotty立刻遞上一把衝鋒槍。

 

｢不錯嘛！｣Katie笑道，｢我也喜歡這款，不過現在怕礙手，我還是用我的寶貝左輪槍吧！｣說完就進入密道。

 

一路上由Scotty處理掉一些雜魚。他們終於來到戶外。

 

一堆雜亂的足跡。

 

沿著足跡走，逐漸看到公路，然而讓他們擔心的，是地上的血跡。

 

難道有人受傷了？是誰？會是Chris嗎？他們不敢想下去。

 

接著，到了公路上看到一片狼藉，明顯發生槍戰過。Scotty立刻解決了一些人，抓了一個還沒昏的問話。那人倒也爽快，直言不諱。

 

｢Khan老大要我們抓了那個Omega之後自行處置，當然就是玩玩再說呀！｣

 

Katie給了他一個痛快。

 

｢碎嘴！｣我家弟弟可是你可以玷汙的！

 

Zach立刻叫來直升機，從空中一路追過去。

 

放眼往去，一路上都是輪胎痕跡，想壁發生過追逐戰。

 

他們終於看到一個坑。

 

｢這應該是John的特製手榴彈造成的……｣Zach曾看過一次這手榴彈的威力……

 

他們趕緊下去看，只看到地上躺著一些黑衣人，沒看到Chris等人。而這群人因為爆炸威力早已昏厥，想問也問不出個所以然。

 

John的軍火果然殺傷力強大！

 

不過竟然會用到這個，代表當時真的很危急……然而他們成功脫逃了嗎？又或者已經被抓了呢？

 

Zach他們再次上了直升機。

 

一路望去，完全沒有頭緒。幾天後，他們終於放棄空中尋找，轉而拷問Khan人馬，然而亦得不到結果。而拷問Khan，只會讓他們更加火大。得不到資訊，反而會被他誤導、恥笑。

 

「哈哈哈！太好笑了，Zachary Quinto，呼風喚雨的Zachary Quinto竟然保護不了自己的愛人，哈哈哈──」

 

「安靜！」Scotty作勢要給Khan一拳，讓他不要說那些廢話。

 

然而Khan只是狂笑，根本不怕他的威嚇。

 

「Zachary Quinto，我祝福你到地獄都見不到你的愛人，因為他會上天堂，而你只會下地獄，哈哈哈，我們地獄見！」說完，鮮血從他口中冒出。

 

Khan咬舌自盡。

 

Zach怒視Khan的臉，這可惡的東西竟然連死都要如此嘲弄他。

 

該死。

 

Zach跟Katie仍然不放棄尋找，然而Chris就這樣消失五年。

 

一段時間後，Zach才發現Karl也消失了。

 

他逐漸明白，Chris可能很安全，他沒有被Khan的人抓去，而是與Karl一同躲了起來。

 

他要把美國都掀了，他不管，他一定要找到Chris。

 

然而，隨著時間的過去，他覺得希望越來越渺茫……

 

Chris完全像人間蒸發了一般。

 

他應該已經不在國內，然而查不到任何他與Karl Urban的出境記錄，他們一定是用上了假護照。

 

該死。

 

雖然Quinto家與Pine家的觸手遍及全世界，然而世界這麼大，他該往哪處尋找Chris……

 

不知道。

 

Zach來到Chris的臥房，他已經多年不曾進來。一切都與Chris離開前的陳設一樣，就連棉被也是他們前晚纏綿出來的皺褶……

 

景物依舊，而伊人到底在何方呢？

 

Zach摸了摸棉被，上面已經積了一層灰。他將棉被拿到鼻尖吸聞。他不管灰有多髒多厚，他只希望能在其中找到Chris，希望能再次聞到他好聞的味道。

 

而此時，一封信飄然落地。

 

Zach將之撿起。

 

是Chris的筆跡。

 

他立刻拆開來看。

 

｢親愛的Zach：

當你看到這封信，

我已經不在了。

無論我身在何處，

是生是死，

都請你不要掛心。

遇見你是我今生最幸福的事，

雖然我們今生有緣無份，

但是請記得我就在某一個地方，

全心全意愛著你。

替我向兩位媽媽道歉，

她們待我如親生子，

讓我感受到了家的溫暖。

只是抱歉我無法侍奉膝前，

因為我的心太軟弱，

無法眼見心愛的人成為別人的丈夫。

對不起，孩子我帶走了，

我會用全心全意愛他們呵護他們，

而他們是你送我最美好的紀念品。

再見了Zach，

請照顧好自己。

Chris｣

 

Zach往後倒下。

 

他的Chris誤會了。

 

他的Chris因為誤會離開他了。

 

該死！這該死的誤會！這該死的誤會都是因為Khan那個渾蛋！如果不是已經將他餵魚了，Zach真覺得想拖他出來鞭屍。

 

然而如今想那麼多有甚麼用呢？Chris已經離開了，他消失在美國領土，好像不曾存在過這個人一樣……

 

Zach哭了。

 

他蜷縮在棉被間，這是Chris與他曾經纏綿多次的地方。

 

如今卻只剩下他一個人，在這上面痛苦掙扎。

 

「Chris……Chris……拜託你不要躲我好不好……拜託你，拜託你讓我找到你好不好……」Zach無聲痛哭。

 

「Chris……」

 

Zach哭到上氣不接下氣，然而他哭不出聲音。

 

心太痛了，痛到他已經出不了聲。

 

「Chris……」

 

回來好不好？


	17. Chapter 17

17

 

「不！把孩子還我！」Chris朝著黑衣人大叫。

 

Chris原本正與孩子還有Karl、Anton跟John吃著早飯，卻突然衝入一群黑衣人破壞了他們安寧的清晨。

 

「Daddy！」孩子嚇得嚎啕大哭，John想把孩子搶回來，卻被無情地開槍打倒在地。

 

「John！」Chris跟Anton同時大叫。

 

「這個Omega也是我們的目標，把他帶走。」

 

「是。」

 

Chris掙扎，「你們想做什麼！放開我！」然而他如何能抵抗這強硬的力量呢？他不過是個Omega，他阻止不了。

 

「放開他你們這些混──」Karl話還沒說完，就被槍打中腹部，瞬間倒地。

 

「Karl－－！」Chris聲嘶力竭，再看到Anton也被無情殺死後，他的視線因為淚水的關係再也看不清楚。

 

「Daddy！好可怕！」

 

「Daddy！Daddy──」

 

「放開我的孩子！放他們走！放他們走！」Chris用他嘶啞的聲音拜託著，「放了他們，我什麼都願意做……」

 

什麼都願意──

 

「Chris！醒醒！」

 

Chris睜開雙眼，下意識想推開眼前的人。等他冷靜之後，才認出眼前的人是Karl。

 

Chris劇烈地喘著氣。

 

「還好嗎？又做噩夢了？」Karl柔聲問道。

 

Chris沒說話，只是點點頭。

 

他又做夢了。

 

這五年來他時常作惡夢。

 

從一開始的流產夢，到現在的黑衣人夢，每次夢境都很相似，每次都讓他感到驚恐。

 

那天他們甩開黑衣人的追殺，順利來到機場。還好John跟Anton老是隨身攜帶假護照，因此他們很順利地上了飛機。

 

為了不讓人輕易找到，他們刻意先到了烏拉圭，之後到摩洛哥，最後在馬賽落腳。

 

Chris忍著腳上的痛，一路輾轉顛簸。傷口的感染差點要了他的命，幸好在馬賽得到了適當的治療。

 

也因為龐大醫藥費的關係，他們盤纏用盡。

 

Chris拜託John將他的一些首飾給變賣，換取金錢生活。John首先是抗拒，甚至勸Chris聯絡Zach，卻屢屢被Chris已死相逼。最後他也就被說服了。

 

兩個月後，Chris產下白白胖胖的兩個寶寶，一男一女，一個Omega跟一個Alpha。

 

「該死！我這次絕對會幫你好好守護你兒子，省得像你一樣被抓去標記！」Karl怒吼。他真不希望有Omega姪子，可是沒用，唉！

 

Chris看著躺在他旁邊的兒女，開心地笑了。

 

「你們看這眉毛，多像他們爸爸……」

 

Anton接著說：「你要替他們取什麼名字呀？」

 

「不知道，我實在沒想過。」他想了想，「女兒叫Jamie，就是法文的『我愛』，不過要用英文唸；兒子叫James吧！」他又看向Anton跟John，「你們就是他們的叔叔。」

 

「好可愛唷！」Anton戳著James的臉頰，「他長大後一定也跟你一樣漂亮！」

 

「是呀！看得我都好想要孩子呢！」John笑著說，然而不知為何Anton的臉瞬間紅了。

 

這五年來，John一直未敢聯絡Zach，因為Chris曾經發現他正在聯絡Zoe，那時Chris又以死相逼，差點就跳樓──然後他們就搬到倫敦去了──嚇得他再也不敢。一方面也是因為他擔心仇家上門，所以一直默默守護著Chris。當然還有一部份原因，是Anton，他說不離開Chris就是不離開，John最後也只好妥協。

 

還好變賣首飾的錢夠他們生活一陣子，Karl半工半讀，快在英國把醫學院讀完了。Chris則先在家中照顧孩子，孩子大了些就邊帶孩子邊讀大學。Anton也一起。

 

而John一開始是放心不下Chris跟Anton，後來也找了份工作，否則他們真是會入不敷出。後來，Chris畢業了，原本還想再念上去，但是孩子越大越需要人照顧，他放心不下孩子，最後決定在家顧孩子。其實，也因為他們的錢又快山窮水盡，不得不為之。

 

孩子之後還要上學呀，錢要怎麼來呢？Chris從他最捨不得打開的珠寶盒中拿出了那套藍寶石項鍊。

 

只好忍痛割愛了。

 

「John，請你幫我把這副項鍊拿去賣了吧！」

 

「可是這是──」

 

「我知道你想說什麼，但是我們的現況……Karl要念書，Anton也要念書，我總不能一直靠你們，這些錢先檔著用，等孩子大一些，我可以出去找份工作。」

 

「……好吧！」

 

於是，John將這副項鍊拿去賣掉了。賣掉之前，他想到這副項鍊也是在倫敦買的，於是他把項鍊拿去當初那間珠寶老店賣掉，並交代老闆：「如果能夠，請通知購買這副項鍊的那位小姐，請他告訴那位先生把他最珍貴藍色的珠寶帶回家。」

 

當然，他指的是Chris。

 

看Zach有沒有慧根吧！

 

他也想早點回家啊！

 

***

 

Zach又來到倫敦。

 

他來這裡散心，因為他始終還是沒有Chris的消息。Zoe說：「Chris想要躲，就不會想讓你找到；何況他身邊還有John，你也知道John的能耐。這樣的一群人要躲，你要怎麼找？」

 

Zach仍舊沒有放棄。

 

「算我拜託，你死氣沉沉多久了，來，我幫你訂好去倫敦的機票。」Zoe一臉無奈地將機票遞給Zach。

 

「做啥？」

 

「你不是說我想買什麼珠寶都可以嗎？當初我沒挑，現在我要向你兌現。不過，我希望你親自去一趟，幫我挑一副藍寶石項鍊，親自挑唷！以顯示你這老闆的誠意。」

 

Zach都不知道誰是老闆了。

 

他一進那間珠寶店，老闆就認出他來。

 

「啊，你就是五年前那位先生……」他從保險箱拿出一個精緻的盒子，「這是您的項鍊……」

 

「項鍊？我還沒挑呀？難道Zoe自己挑好了？」他走上前，定睛一看。

 

「這是！」他當日送給Chris的項鍊！

 

「請問這條項鍊怎麼會在這裡？」

 

「前些月有位亞裔先生來這邊變賣，還交代我通知當時與您一同來的小姐，要我告訴她：『轉告您快來將您最珍貴的藍寶石帶回家』。」

 

Zach突然有些眉目了。

 

「請問那位先生有沒有留下任何聯絡方式？」

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

18

 

Zach來到某個生機植物園。

 

「這個地方像是John會來上班的地方。」他知道John除了軍火，就是對植物特別有研究。這種地方的確像是他會來做事的地方。而且這裡又隱蔽又頗為破敗，大概也不會有人想到這裡藏著某個美國黑道的大將。

 

不過那個珠寶店老闆說得也很不確定，他只能來碰碰運氣了。

 

一進門，就馬上有人來接待他。

 

「先生您好，請問有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」

 

Zach看那人的眼光像是看到了什麼救星一樣，看來這裡的經濟狀況也有點問題。John真是會挑地方躲。

 

「我想找一個人，請問……」Zach想，John應該不會用本名，於是他猜了猜他以往用過的假名，「請問Sulu先生在不在？」

 

「Sulu教授呀！在！在！請稍等，我去請他出來。」

 

過沒多久，一個熟悉的臉終於出現了。

 

「Zach！」John開心地大叫。

 

「John！」一見故人，Zach也很開心，「終於又見面了。」

 

「我終於等到你了。」看來你慧根不低。

 

「怎麼會到這裡來工作？你可以找到更好，薪水更多的工作呀！」Zach不解。

 

「Chris說要我們做喜歡的事情。」因為Chris的出逃，連帶害得John跟Anton跟著他顛沛流離，他很不忍心，便要他們做自己喜歡做的事情。「我們經濟有問題，我只好出來上班囉！我每天都在護衛夫人，我不想再搞跟保全有關的工作，我又不能賣軍火！而我喜歡植物，所以囉！」這邊隱蔽嘛！雖然薪水不高──因為這裡真的快倒了──但他喜歡，他也開發了不少毒藥。「啊，說到這裡，我快成功開發植物性抑制劑了。」這裡抑制劑真是見鬼地貴，為了家庭經濟，John決心開發植物性抑制劑。

 

聽到抑制劑，Zach就心疼。Chris這些年沒有他，一定都是靠抑制劑度過發情。

 

「他……」

 

「我知道你想問什麼，他人現在在家。」John說，「給你生了兩個白白胖胖的小孩。」

 

「孩子！」聽到孩子，Zach眼中閃出了光芒，「可以帶我去找他們嗎？」

 

「我可不敢！Chris屢次以死相逼不讓我聯絡你們，我怕我帶你過去，從此就黑了。」Anton這麼向著Chris，一定也會怪他，他才不幹這事！

 

「那……」

 

「別支支吾吾，我給你地址，你自己去，接下來怎樣都是你自己的造化了。」

 

「……」Zach突然覺得這個John是不是變得大膽了。

 

John表示有夫人撐腰他不怕。

 

***

 

Chris皺眉。

 

他計算了孩子還有一些雜七雜八的開支之後，覺得自己可能還是得盡早出去賺錢。不能總是拿John的錢來用，得還他的。

 

孩子的教育絕對不能省，Chris願意花盡所有的錢來培養他的孩子。他曾經困苦過、失學過，他不能讓自己的孩子跟他一樣。

 

自己可以餓，但孩子不能餓到。所以Chris在自己的事情上很省，在孩子還有其他人身上，他能不省就不省。

 

Karl知道他可能會不吃飯，所以都特別叮嚀他，甚至要Anton幫忙盯。但Chris實在太狡猾──他自己知道──他總是省在他們看不見的地方。

 

「抑制劑抑制劑。」發情期快到了，他得趕快打一針。

 

看著抑制劑上面的保存期，已經過了三個月。嗯，上次超過兩個月的還有效，這次再多一個月，應該也還有效。

 

Chris想都沒想就打進去了。

 

這裡抑制劑貴，只是過期一點點而已，不要浪費。

 

「Daddy，你可以唸書給我們聽嗎？」Jamie跑過來拉著他的褲子，用跟他一樣藍的狗狗眼看著他。

 

Chris一看到這雙眼睛就融化，他馬上放下自己手邊的事，拿了本書，再一手抱起女兒，走過去另一個房間找James。

 

叮咚──

 

這個時候會有人來？Chris瞬間防備心都上來了。

 

Chris放下Jamie，「寶貝，快去閣樓上躲起來，等daddy叫你們再下來。Jamie，保護好James。」

 

「好～」

 

Chris拿起刀子，朝門口輕輕走去。

 

叮咚──

 

Chris從門孔看出去。

 

「Zach！」他忘記控制自己的音量叫了出來。

 

「Chris你在裡面對不對？」這個聲音他絕對忘不了。

 

Chris背著門坐了下來。眼淚從他的眼角狂湧而出。

 

「Chris？」

 

「走開！」Chris帶著哭腔說，「我不想看到你！」

 

聽到哭聲，Zach急了：「Chris，開開門好不好？」

 

「不要，你我已經沒有瓜葛了……」你是別人的老公啊，我不要當細姨。

 

「Chris我們有誤會，你開開門，我們說清楚好不好？」

 

「不要……」糟糕，越來越難控制自己了。

 

「Chris，外面風涼，我求你了，讓我進去吧！」

 

「……不要！」

 

「Chris，我想見我的孩子，讓我見見他們好不好……」

 

「……」

 

聽到孩子，Chris有點軟心。是啊，他沒有理由拒絕Zach，他有探視孩子的權利。

 

「……」

 

Zach又求了他好幾聲，最後Chris才開門。

 

「就只讓你看孩子，我們不跟你回去。」

 

看到Chris紅腫的雙眼，Zach心好疼。

 

他一把將Chris拉進懷裡，關上門。

 

「做什麼啦你……」

 

「抱你。」Zach向下探索，「我好久沒抱你了，讓我抱抱。」

 

「走開……」不要抱我，我怕我再也無法離開你。

 

當年離開Zach，Chris下了很大的決心。他痛了很久，常常作夢哭醒。

 

但是Zach的雙手好緊，箍得他發疼。

 

Zach將自己的臉埋入Chris的髮際，啊，這味道他思念了五年。他又將頭貼上Chris的腺體處。好香……

 

嗯。

 

「走開……」Chris突然覺得自己身體開始發軟，覺得自己又陷入Zach的手中，無法逃脫。他太愛Zach了，在他面前自己只剩下軟弱。

 

「Chris，寶貝……」Zach柔聲說。

 

「……」Chris最無法拒絕的，就是Zach的溫柔。

 

啊，Zach身上的味道也好香好香……香得他渾身發熱發軟……

 

「Chris，你好香……」Zach輕舔Chris的脖子，令Chris不禁顫抖。

 

「Chris，不要拒絕我……」他刻意散發了信息素，但他故意慢慢散發，為的是不讓Chris太快發覺。

 

其實他一進門，一抱緊Chris，就發現他快發情了。但Chris似乎沒有發現這件事情。

 

「Chris，不要拒絕我……」Zach向下探入，Chris只覺得腦門發脹，想不了太多事了。

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

19

等Chris發覺自己正在進入發情期時，他已經被Zach抱到床上還脫光了。

 

Zach也脫光光，露出他標誌性的胸毛。

 

「走開！」Chris試圖推開Zach，但被Omega信息素刺激的Zach根本不想放手。哪個Alpha能在Omega的信息素刺激下能夠放手？

 

「我已經五年沒有跟你恩愛了，Chris，而且你現在也需要我。」Zach繼續在Chris身上游移亂摸，刺激著Chris跟他自己的感官。

 

Zach埋首在Chris的腺體，瘋狂吸吮。

 

「不……我不需要你……」嘴上雖然這麼說，但Chris知道自己真的需要Zach。

 

然而想到Pine家那位，他就突然清醒。

 

如果他現在跟Zach繼續，他一定會沉淪。他一定會拒絕不了Zach，他會跟Zach回去，而那個家有一個可怕的Omega等著精神虐待他。

 

他不要。

 

Chris立刻反抗，Zach在慌亂中只想緊緊抱住Chris，卻被Chris咬了乳頭一口。

 

「痛！」Zach叫道。

 

Chris趁隙滾了下床。

 

該死，因為Zach信息素的關係，Chris現在雙腳無力，但他不放棄，繼續努力爬往他收放抑制劑的地方。

 

今天一定是打不夠，所以發情了。

 

Zach知道他想做什麼，立馬一個箭步上去，把Chris揪回床上。Zach立刻壓到Chris身上去，想到先前Chris屢次失控揍到他的鼻子，Zach索性把Chris的雙手塞到他自己的身下。Chris想掙扎，但是Zach用他身體的重量壓制他，使他無法起身，更別說把手從背後抽出。並且，因為手被反壓在身下，他的臀部稍微抬高了一些。

 

「寶貝，你發情了，讓我幫你……」Zach邊說，邊分開Chris的雙腿，塞入手指。

 

許久未被異物進入的Chris不禁扭動，換來Zach更重的壓制。

 

Chris的後穴早就因為Zach的信息素還有發情期的雙重刺激下一片汪洋。

 

「Chris，你真溼。」Zach滿意地再插入兩根手指。

 

「不要……」Chris知道他懷念被進入的感覺，他喜歡跟Zach做愛，這種許久未經歷的舒適感，Chris知道自己會陷落。

 

「寶貝，你渾身發燙，不要硬撐了。」Zach邊說，邊親吻Chris的身體。Chris的身體現在非常敏感，只要是輕輕一碰就會顫抖。Zach喜歡他這樣的反應，因為會讓他更硬。

 

「寶貝，別撐了，讓我進入你，讓我滿足你，我知道你需要，你也知道你需要。」

 

Chris快哭出來了。

 

Zach釋放更多的信息素壓制Chris的躁動。

 

Chris渾身癱軟，Zach見機不可失，將自己的陰莖一次捅到底。

 

「寶貝你好緊，好溼，好熱，好緊……」

 

突如其來的塞入感讓Chris不自覺睜大雙眼，嘴巴張大。Zach完全不給他喘息的機會，開始快速抽插，狂撞Chris的敏感點。Zach將雙手壓在Chris的手肘上，Chris的腿自然地搭在了他的手臂上。Zach先是規律抽動，然後突然慢慢抽出，又快速捅入，每一次的進攻都讓Chris快要支撐不住。

 

這久違的快感，讓Chris失去理智。他放任自己沉浸在這交媾的歡愉之中。

 

Zach看著Chris美麗的藍色眼眸，那雙眼珠是他最愛的寶石。他又看到Chris胸前粉色兩點嬌豔欲滴，他低下頭來含入，而這個低下頭的動作讓他的陰莖進入了更深的地方。

 

「啊……」

 

好深──

 

好深──

 

Chris皺眉，露出既難受又舒服的表情。眼淚從他宛如汪洋的藍色瞳孔中流出，嗲嗲的呻吟從他口中流洩。Zach每次的用力一頂都讓他的呻吟從身體深處通過鼻腔與口腔哭喊出來。而敏感的乳尖被Zach舔弄得挺立，粉紅色經由他的吸吮變成了嫩紅色。

 

「嗯……」Chris口中的呻吟與他蹙娥眉的表情都是讓Zach更硬更脹的催化劑。

 

Zach開始瘋狂撞擊Chris的生殖腔門口。

 

他好懷念這個地方，又深又緊，等會兒撞開時，他可以在那裡成結射精。他可以將滿滿的精液都噴射到Chris體內，他可以用他脹大的結鎖住Chris，牢牢地鎖住，不讓他有逃開的機會。

 

終於，在Zach瘋狂的衝刺下，Chris的生殖腔打開了。

 

「啊啊──」久違的異樣感再次襲上，Chris再次感到腹部器官被尖挺硬物捅撞的感覺。這種感覺讓他想吐，同時又帶給他無比的快感。

 

Zach很想親吻Chris，可是他又不想堵住Chris發出甜蜜的淫叫聲。而那腺體處不斷散發濃烈的香味，像是在召喚他快點來摘取。Zach咬上Chris的腺體，啊，好久沒有吸取這麼甜蜜的果實了。

 

Chris嗲嗲的淫叫聲就在他耳邊，Chris的喘息聲刺激著他，Chris緊緻的內壁與信息素不斷催化著他。Zach終於成結，堵住了Omega生殖腔的入口。

 

許久未經人事的Chris再次感到了痛與不適。狹窄的生殖腔門口就這樣被發燙發硬又腫脹的成結陰莖給塞住。Chris 不舒服地扭動身體，卻讓Zach達到高潮射精。

 

「喔──」Zach發出爽快的低吟。

 

Chris眼神上吊並且張大嘴巴，口水從他的嘴角流了下來。於此同時，他達到了高潮，甚至精液就射在Zach的胸膛上。

 

他的喉嚨發不出聲音，只有重重的喘息聲。

 

Zach的射精還在持續，而滾燙的精液逐漸塞滿Omega的腹腔。Chris的小腹逐漸隆起，看起來就好像懷孕一兩個月一樣。

 

射精還在持續著，而Chris開始抽搐。

 

Zach愛撫著Chris，他甚至惡趣味地將Chris自己的精液挖了一些弄到他的口中。Chris下意識地舔了他手指上的東西。

 

噢這實在太淫靡了，Zach好喜歡。

 

Chris是他的，他終於又擁有Chris了。

 

正當他滿意地欣賞著仍處於高潮後失神狀態的Omega時，他突然感到背後被人用硬物擊打。

 

「壞人！壞人！」

 

Zach轉過頭去，看到兩對熟悉的黑色粗眉與兩雙天使藍的美麗眼睛正拿著武器惡狠狠地瘋狂擊打他。

 

「嗚哇──放開Daddy──」男孩雖然拿著武器但卻在一旁哭泣，「Daddy好像死掉了啦──Jamie，Daddy怪怪的不會動了──」

 

小孩子沒看過Omega高潮後失神的狀態，本能反應以為Chris死掉了。

 

那拿著武器的小女孩看了看眼神渙散的Chris，又馬上惡狠狠怒視著欺壓在Chris身上的怪叔叔。

 

「壞人！怪叔叔！草泥馬！放開我們的Daddy！」瘋狂亂打。

 

Zach本能地用手擋住攻擊並搶走小孩手中的武器。

 

那小女孩仍然不甘示弱，她開始徒手拉Zach，好像想把他從Chris身上拉開。

 

「Jimmy，快過來幫我把這個壞人從Daddy身上拉開！」

 

「嗚哇──嗚哇──」James雖然還在哭，但是非常聽Jamie的話，他們一個人拉著左手，一個人拉著右手，死不肯放。Zach只有無奈，又不敢太用力，怕傷到了孩子。

 

不過這些孩子力氣可不算小，他被拉到絕的下體成結的地方有點痛。

 

見壞人不為所動，Jamie發出指令：「用力咬他！！！！！！！」

 

兩個孩子就同時咬了下去。

 

「啊─────！！！！！！！！！」Zach痛死了，他本能地想將孩子甩開，但只有James被他甩到旁邊，Jamie仍然屹立不搖，死死抓住。

 

被甩到床邊的James開始嚎啕大哭。

 

「嗚哇──嗚哇──壞人！壞人！壞人啦！」

 

Jamie惡狠狠盯著Zach，這時她決定棄守手臂，她猛然跳起，Zach立刻接住她，但他完全沒有料到這小女孩會往他乳頭那用力咬下去。

 

「啊─────────────！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」

 

「嗚哇──嗚哇──嗚哇──」

 

於此同時，剛從學校那忙完回家的Karl在門外聽到尖叫聲與孩子的哭嚎聲，立刻衝進家門。

 

「Chris！寶貝們！你們──」

 

握曹！

 

Karl臉上瞬間黑了一半。


	20. Chapter 20

20

 

Chris鼓著臉瞪著鼻青臉腫的Zach不知道該說甚麼好。

 

他已經聽Karl說了Zach那天的慘況──被兩個孩子又咬又打，乳頭都腫了，連眼窩都是一個黑青。

 

Chris很想原諒Zach，說真的他很心疼Zach變成這副德性，可是想到Zach要了自己，還被兩個孩子看到，他就有氣。

 

雖然孩子不懂發生甚麼事，他們只認為Zach欺負他……

 

「Daddy，這個變態是誰？」坐在Chris旁邊的Jamie首先發難。

 

「是誰教你講『變態』的？」

 

「當然是Karl伯伯啦！」

 

「……」Chris覺得應該好好跟Karl談談。

 

「Daddy，James不喜歡這個眉毛比毛毛蟲還毛的人……」他看了一眼Zach，就馬上把頭埋進Chris的衣服裡。

 

「……」Chris知道Zach已經沒有形象了。

 

「孩子們，來，別怕，這個人是你們的爸爸。」Chris說。

 

Jamie用最懷疑的眼神看著Zach，而James是用驚恐的眼神。Zach只有無奈，他的孩子竟然不信任他！

 

「我不認為這個人是我爸爸，Daddy，我們跟他一點也不像。」Jamie一臉要跟Zach單挑的架式，Zach雖然無奈但知道自己不用愁繼承人了。

 

而James則是緊緊抱住Chris，不時露出小眼睛偷看。

 

「寶貝，他真的是你們的爸爸……」Chris也無奈。

 

「那為什麼他要壓Daddy？他還把那個長得很奇怪的東西放到Daddy身體裡面？放進去之後Daddy看起來很痛，可是他不讓你跑走，我以為他要殺你──」

 

Chris想阻止Jamie說，但來不及，Jamie已經差不多說完了。

 

Zach扶額。

 

「寶貝。那個不是殺……」Chris也不知該怎麼解釋好，「那個叫……愛。Daddy跟你們的爸爸那時候在做……愛。」真是難以啟齒！

 

「可是Daddy一直哭一直叫，感覺很痛！」

 

「寶貝我沒有痛……」

 

「害Daddy哭一定是壞人！」

 

「壞人！壞人！眉毛很粗很壞的人！！！！」連James都加入戰局。

 

「……」Chris這下真的沒轍了。

 

Zach試著向他的孩子解釋：「親愛的──」

 

James又把頭埋入Chris的衣服裡，Zach好像有點明白，這孩子似乎把他當怪獸了。

 

「你想幹嘛！」Jamie又拿起她的球棒，「不准你接近Daddy！」

 

看著那球棒，Zach又無奈了。

 

他試著挪掉那支球棒，但當他手過去時，馬上被Jamie揮打。

 

Zach吃痛喊了一聲。

 

「I told you！」

 

Chris真不知道Jamie的個性像誰……

 

Zach心想算了，慢慢開導你們，現在最重要的，是把Chris哄回家。

 

「Chris，我們需要談談。」

 

Chris抱緊James，Zach看得出來Chris的緊張。

 

「Chris不要緊張……」Zach看到Chris緊張的樣子有點心疼。

 

「我不會跟你回去，孩子也不會。」他說得斬釘截鐵。

 

「為什麼？Chris我──」Zach急著解釋，但Chris一臉不想聽。

 

「我沒辦法，我想得很清楚，這些年的分別讓我想得更清楚了，我無法為了愛情屈就自己，我不想要跟人共享一個丈夫，我不想要跟人分享你的愛。」Chris閉上眼睛，「抱歉，我很自私，我做不到。」

 

「Chris，你誤會了──」Zach又被敲了。

 

「唉喲！」

 

「我說過了，不准欺負Daddy！」Jamie不懂為什麼這個長得像草尼馬的壞人就是聽不懂教訓。

 

「Karl！！！！！」Zach終於受不了，叫了在門邊狠瞪他的Karl。

 

「幹嘛？」Karl根本不想看他，眼神直上吊。

 

拜託他讓我看到這麼噁心的畫面，我當然不能再看他的臉啊！

 

眼睛都還沒洗十次呢！

 

「請幫忙照顧一下孩子，我有很重要的事情要跟Chris說。」

 

Karl看了一下Chris，Chris點點頭後，將James交給他。

 

「來吧，Jamie，跟我走吧！」

 

「可是──」Jamie回頭狠瞪Zach。

 

「你Daddy不會有事的。」

 

Jamie看了看Karl，看了看Chris最後狠瞪Zach。

 

Zach知道那是示威。

 

「親愛的，來吧。」Karl又再叫了一次。

 

Jamie終於乖乖跟Karl一起離開房間。

 

Zach終於又單獨跟Chris在一起了。

 

「有屁快放。」

 

Zach差點白眼。什麼時候連他的Chris都這麼慓悍了？

 

「Chris這一切都是誤會，我沒有跟你說清楚是我的錯，Chris，請原諒我好不好？」

 

「我還是不懂你想說什麼？」Chris視線飄向窗邊的遠方。

 

Zach突然跪下，拉住Chris的手。

 

「你幹嘛！」Chris被他的下跪嚇到。

 

「求你原諒啊！」Zach不等Chris說話便繼續說：「Chris，你誤會我了，我這輩子只想娶你而已。」

 

「那你還跟那位……」想起那位Chris的心還是好痛。

 

果然有些傷無法用時間平復。

 

「Chris！噢我要怎麼說才能讓你明白──」Zach皺眉，「我──」

 

「不用說了，真的，Zach，我原本已經過上平淡的生活，我已經平復了；可你又來了，你又來攪亂我的心，噢！怎麼辦？想到你是別人的丈夫，我該怎麼辦……」

 

「Chris，我沒有跟誰結婚啊！」Zach叫道：「那是我跟Gwynne還有我媽的計謀啊 ！」

 

Chris轉過頭看Zach。

 

「你說甚麼東西？」

 

「那個人是我仇家派來的臥底！他頂替我未婚妻的身分，要來做Pine家跟Quinto家的臥底以及搞破壞！我們識破他，但怕打草驚蛇所以就順著他們的意搞結婚，但這是假結婚真捕鼠！Chris你真的誤會了！」Zach將臉埋在Chris的腿上，「對不起，是我笨，讓你受傷讓你痛，對不起……」

 

「可是Zach，我真的累了……」雖然聽到真相，Chris還是覺得心好累。

 

「萬一你的真的未婚妻出現了，我是不是還是只能當你的妾……算了吧！Zach，不是明媒正娶，我不會回去。」這輩子就是不願意再當妾，即使我是多麼想與你永遠不分離……「你知道當時那位怎樣嘲弄我嗎？他叫我姘頭。事啊，我只能是你的姘頭，因為你不會娶我……」說著說著就掉淚了。

 

感覺到Chris的啜泣，Zach趕忙起身將Chris攬在懷裡，「這是我想像你解釋的另一件事情……Chris，我花了五年的時間終於找到我的未婚妻了。」

 

聽到這句話，Chris立刻想從他的懷中掙扎脫走。

 

「你還來做什麼！你還來找我做什麼！你要了我，又向我道歉，卻又說你找到你的未婚妻？天啊！Zach！我絕對不會跟你回去，求求你放過我吧！」

 

Zach箍得很緊，Chris掙脫不開。

 

「寶貝冷靜──」

 

「別叫得這麼親！」

 

「寶貝聽我說──」

 

「我不要我不要我不要！！！！」

 

「唉！」Zach嘆氣，只怪自己嘴爛不會說話，「我的未婚妻就是你啊！」

 

Chris定住了。

 

Zach在說什麼？

 

「你是Pine家失蹤多年的孩子，也就是我真正的未婚妻啊！」

 

Chris安靜了下來，許久不說話。

 

「Chris，我們意外發現你就是Gwynne真正的孩子……噢！原諒我，原諒我傷害了你太多……」

 

「騙人……」

 

「Chris我沒有騙你──」

 

「你是騙子！」Chris歇斯底里起來。

 

「Chris冷靜好不好？」Zach知道Chris一時間難以接受，他又心疼Chris這樣的狀態，於是他捧住Chris的臉，深深地吻了下去。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 誓詞麻煩於是直接找網路了

21

結果Zach又要了Chris一次。

 

Karl在發現不對勁時趕緊帶孩子逃離現場。雖然Jamie很不願意，不過，Karl可不想害孩子也要洗眼睛於是強行帶走。

 

Chris哭出來了。

 

他從失神狀態清醒之後發現Zach的結還堵在那，Zach壓他身上讓他充滿精液的腹部與地板互相擠壓到很不舒服。

 

Chris覺得自己真是沒用，為什麼總是讓Zach得逞。

 

接著Chris發現Zach睡著了，死硬他就是動不了。

 

嗚嗚這到底是什麼狀況啦，難過死了……

 

Chris回想起剛剛Zach說過的話。Zach說他才是Pine家真正的兒子？感覺就像是在哄他！他才不會輕易被哄回去！

 

可惡，腰痠死了，下面也痛死了，肚子又脹死了……

 

嗚嗚嗚──

 

這時，突然有人進門了。Chris一臉驚恐，莫非是Karl帶孩子回來了？不要啊！

 

然而，接下來更尷尬──

 

「兩位夫人，請進。」是John。

 

「你說我們親愛的Chris就在這裡嗎？天啊這裡環境真的──真心疼！」Chris認出是Gwynne的聲音。

 

「Chris現在在家嗎？」是Margaret。

 

「應該在的呀──啊！夫人，不然先請兩位到客廳坐一下，我去找一下Chris。」

 

什麼？要來客廳？不要啊！

 

Chris想大叫卻已經來不及，三個囧臉人已經在門口。

 

「……」

 

John趕緊迴避。

 

兩位夫人看Chris被Zach欺壓在身下，渾身是吻痕還一臉淚眼汪汪的可憐樣，只有心疼可以描述他們現在的狀態。

 

同時也埋怨起Zach。

 

「Chris，噢可憐的Chris啊！」兩位夫人趕忙蹲下身把在Chris身上呼呼大睡的Zach給打醒。

 

「混帳東西！還不趕快起來！」

 

再一掌。

 

Zach吃痛鍾渝迷迷糊糊地醒了。看到眼前兩位女士，他瞬間嚇醒。

 

「你這個混蛋！你不知道Alpha射精之後Omega的腹部會鼓起嗎？你還用這個體位壓他！Chris肚子一定不舒服極了！」

 

「還不快起來！」

 

Zach急了，忘記結還沒退，扯了下體一下，Chris馬上被扯到痛到大叫。

 

「啊──痛──」

 

Zach馬上又換來兩巴掌。

 

「還有結怎麼可以拉出來呢！」

 

「噢Chris，媽媽好心疼……」

 

「你們嚇到我，我不小心就退了啦！」Zach羞紅著臉辯解。

 

「少囉嗦！你想個辦法讓Chris不要這麼不舒服！」

 

「是啊是啊！唉！Alpha就是Alpha，只顧自己舒服，都不管我們Omega有多辛苦……」

 

「……」Zach有點後悔叫John去機場接她們，甚至不應該讓她們來的。

 

「你們在這裡，我很難動啊！」

 

「我們不在這裡，你又會弄疼Chris！」

 

「是啊是啊！」

 

「……」老媽比兒女還煩！

 

「你還不快換個姿勢！」

 

「讓Chris壓在你身上吧！這樣他比較舒緩，還有誰准許你壓他了！就會欺負我們Chris！」

 

Zach無奈，只好照做。因為移動的關係，Zach不小心又硬射了。

 

「啊……」Chris顫抖，「不要再大了……不要再射了……我沒辦法容納更多……」

 

於是Zach又換來一陣咆哮。

 

好累。

 

他這個大佬做得好累。

 

大佬都不大佬了！

 

「話說我們的孫兒女呢？」Gwynne邊說，邊把自己身上的絲巾蓋住Chris重要部位，以免又有哪個不長眼的人看到春光。

 

「Karl帶走了……」Chris有氣無力地說。

 

「真是！我還期待能早點看到他們呢！」

 

「是說你倆都這樣了，想必和好了吧？」Margaret笑著問。

 

「還沒！」Chris鼓起嘴巴，「我還沒原諒他，但他硬要了我……」

 

於是Zach又換來一陣奚落。

 

真的，這年頭，大佬不好做……

 

「媽！夫人！快幫我跟Chris解釋解釋，他不相信我說的，我都跟他解釋他是我的未婚妻了──」

 

「那也一定是你說話太語無倫次，所以我們冰雪聰明的Chris聽不懂。」

 

「是啊是啊！」

 

「你們到底幫不幫！你們不幫我，Chris就不會回去啦！」他快受不了了。

 

「除非明媒正娶，否則我不會嫁給你！」Chris紅著臉說。畢竟現在的姿勢太羞人，雖然眼前兩位都是長輩……

 

Gwynne跟Margaret笑了。

 

「你們真是可愛！」Margaret笑著說，「不過這事，還是讓Gwynne說吧！她才是發現關鍵證據的人啊！」

 

接著，Gwynne說明了前後因由，讓Chris終於卸下了心房與重擔。他是個淚腺發達的人，才一說就哭了。

 

在兩位媽媽深情款款的勸說下，Chris終於答應跟她們回去。

 

***

 

「快點，快來不及了！」Karl將兩個小毛頭放在肩上。這兩個小毛頭今天都打扮得特別漂亮，「等下要幫你們Daddy拿花唷！」

 

「嗯！」

 

今天是Chris與Zach大婚的日子。

 

Zach答應Chris，結婚從簡，並且只要邀請朋友就好了。於是他們就在Quinto家的花園舉辦婚禮。

 

在那之前，為了完成Chris明媒正娶的要求，Chris在Pine家住了一段日子，認識他的家人。Katie在這時教了Chris不少防身手段，要他必要時對付Zach。

 

婚禮當天，Zach親自開著加長禮車來迎接Chris。

 

「不是說好從簡？」Chris鼓著嘴，這下好了，這也太招搖了吧？

 

「等下你就知道了。」Zach笑了。

 

「來，戴上這個。」

 

Chris睜大眼睛：「這項鍊！」是當年Zach送他而他為了生活賣了的那條。

 

「噓！安靜戴上，不要多想。」

 

Chris感動得就快哭了，而Zach輕輕吻掉他眼角的淚珠。

 

接著，快到Quinto大宅時，Zach先請Chris下車。Chris還在納悶時，一匹白馬被牽了過來。Zach先幫Chris上馬，接著自己也跳了上去。

 

「來，抓好哦！駕！」

 

Zach像個白馬王子一樣護送著Chris。Chris真是感動極了。

 

但他不知道Zach現在在幻想如果在馬上做，這震動的快感Chris應該沒幾下就渾身軟了。

 

他們就這樣一路騎進院子，一路騎到神父面前。

 

「好了，下來吧，我未來的夫人。」

 

Chris喜歡在騎馬時被呵護的感覺，他想，等婚禮結束後一定要跟Zach說他想要常常騎馬的事情。

 

伴郎團：Karl、John、Anton、Scotty等人進場。

 

接著是兩個毛孩拿著花藍走進場。

 

一切都就緒後，神父問道：「Zachary John Quinto，你是不是願意娶Christopher Whitelaw Pine為你的妻子，你在上帝與眾見證人的面前是不是要鄭重答應愛他、珍惜他、尊重他、保護他？」

 

Zach回答：「我，Zachary John Quinto，願意娶我手所握的人Christopher Whitelaw Pine為我的妻子；我要與他一同居住，無論安樂困苦、豐富貧窮、健康衰弱，我都愛護他、安慰他、尊重他、保護他、專一於他，直到永永遠遠。」

 

接著神父又問：「Christopher Whitelaw Pine你是不是願意嫁給Zachary John Quinto為你的丈夫，你在上帝與眾見證人的面前是不是要鄭重地答應愛他、珍惜他、敬重他、順服他、幫助他？」

 

Chris回答：「我，Christopher Whitelaw Pine，願意嫁給我手所握的男人Zachary John Quinto為我的丈夫；我要與他一同居住，無論安樂困苦、豐富貧窮、健康衰弱，我都愛護他、安慰他、尊重他、專一於他，直到永永遠遠。」

 

神父：「現在我鄭重宣布你們為丈夫與妻子。」

 

接著一陣歡呼聲、禮砲聲以及各式各樣的彩帶與彩紙以及花瓣從天而降。Zach替Chris戴上當年的鴿子蛋之後將他抱起。

 

終於，幾經波折之後，這兩人終於又走到了一起。而他們的幸福就在這場婚禮中的歡樂樂聲與笑聲中開始了。

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒想到這場包養可以寫到這麼多回這麼多字也真是始料未及(57105)，接下來原本想解乳交屌打，不過腦洞來得特別快我也阻止不了他，我想寫赴湯蹈火的文~~~~~~~堅忍壓抑實則柔弱軟弱的Toby會碰上什麼人呢？？？？嘿嘿嘿！


End file.
